Por Fin te Comprendo
by Dark Kasami
Summary: Shuichi pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, acaso se cumplirá? Por fin abordan el avión xD! Nuevo Cáp!
1. Que esta pasando

**Hola!! Bueno solo les pido de antemano que lean las notas finales¡por favor!**

**Por Fin te Comprendí**

**I.- ¿Que esta pasando?**

****

****

-¡¡Yuuukiiiii!!- gritaba un emocionado chico de cabellos rosados, entrando al estudio del novelista

-¿Qué demonios quieres, no ves que estoy trabajando?- respondió de forma enojada, volviendo a escribir sin prestarle atención a Shuichi

-¡Deja eso¡¿Adivina que?!- Shuichi se sentó en las piernas del escritor para que le prestara atención y lo miraba con unos grandes ojos llenos de emoción….mal signo…pensó el rubio

-…- se recostó en su silla mientras esperaba que su amante siguiera hablando

-bueno…como hoy terminamos el sencillo antes de lo provisto, Mr. K nos va a dar dos días de descanso¿¿a que no es genial¡¡ahora podré pasármela contigo¿Qué dices si mañana nos…-

-No- respondió el escritor y a continuación se paro, dejando que Shuichi se diera de lleno un golpe en la cabeza

-Que malo eres Yuki…-decía sobándose su cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¿Porqué no?-

-Por que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- sacó su cajetilla y tomo un cigarro para después prenderlo y botar la caja por ahí.

-Siempre dices eso Yuki…- decía aún sentado en el suelo

-¡Por que es verdad! La novela la tengo que entregar dentro de 3 días-

-Pero…Yuki, me esforcé mucho para terminar rápido el sencillo…quería…estar contigo- miro a Yuki con una sonrisa triste y con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Pues debiste preguntarme primero, ahora vete de aquí, tengo mucho por hacer- apago su cigarrillo y fue a sentarse frente a su laptop para seguir escribiendo, sin prestarle atención a su pequeño amante.

-…- salió de ahí. Se dirigió a su recamara, abrió la puerta y al cerrarla, se apoyo sobre ella y empezó a llorar- Yuki eres un tonto- fue a la cama y se tiro a ella, agarrando la almohada para tapar sus sollozos.

Luego de unas horas Yuki apagó la máquina, quitándose los lentes y recostándose en el sillón, tallándose los ojos, si se apuraba, mañana por la tarde ya habría terminado la novela, y por lo tanto podría estar, tan siquiera un rato con Shuichi.

Sabía que no debió haberse comportado así, pero estaba un poco estresado, quería terminar rápido con la novela. Suspiro un poco, de seguro pronto se le pasaría a ese tonto, pero Shuichi también debía comprenderlo, no era fácil ser escritor.

Se levanto de su silla y salio de su estudio, vio el reloj que estaba en la pared…las 2 de la mañana, de seguro Shuichi ya estaba roncando a mas no poder, se dirigió a la cocina estaba un poco sediento y que mejor que una cerveza!

Abrió el refrigerador, al cerrarlo volteo hacía el balcón y vio a su amante¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Mientras con Shuichi después de haber llorado termino por darle sed, fue a la cocina, tomo un jugo de naranja y fue al balcón, necesitaba tranquilizarse, se supone que ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de su Yuki, pero de vez en cuando el debería comportarse un poco cariñoso!

Que creía que era fácil estar grabando un sencillo!? Con Mr. K apuntándote en la cabeza en todo momento, escuchando las replicas de Fujisaki, Hiro molestándote y divirtiéndote con el…bueno eso era lo bueno, también cuando recibían visitas de Ryuichi, pero luego vienen más regaños de Tohma, Sakano a punto de entrar a coma, eso era muy estresante en algunos momentos!

-pero lo único que deseo al entrar a casa es que seas cariñoso conmigo y que me comprendas…- lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, miro al cielo y justo en ese instante vio pasar una estrella fugaz- un deseo!!! – cerro los ojos y junto las manos pidiendo su deseo- "_deseo...mmm...que...Yuki me comprenda, si eso! Y que yo lo comprenda a el!! Oh soy un genio al pedir eso jajaja!!"-_ al terminar de pedir su deseo abrió los ojos y miro nuevamente al cielo con una gran sonrisa

Yuki termino por tomarse su cerveza y dejar la lata por ahí, cuando se iba a ir, escucho algo que dijo el pelirrosa pero no lo entendió muy bien, luego vio como miraba al cielo para después juntar sus manos y reír de forma tonta– en que estará pensando ese bobo?- sonrió un poco, le costaba admitirlo pero adoraba esas facetas de su novio, así que se acerco a él.

Shuichi no se había percatado de la presencia de Yuki, solo cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la cintura y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Yuki?- dijo un poco sorprendido

-pues quien mas tonto-

-oye no empieces a molestar por que creeme que…mhgmgh- Yuki lo había silenciado con un beso.

Shuichi al principio no quería responder, pero que podía hacer? Amaba mucho al rubio, y sin más, se besaron con más pasión.

Yuki volteo a Shuichi para q se pudieran besar mejor, lo abrazo de nuevo de la cintura y lo alzó un poco mas, para que el beso fuera mas profundo.

Shuichi por su parte abrazo a su koi por los hombros, dejándose llevar, luego sintió como lo cargaba y lo llevaba adentro, la verdad es que hacía frío.

Llegaron a la habitación Yuki recostó a Shuichi y se puso encima de él, empezó a besarle el cuello dejando su marca, fue bajando poco a poco, por su parte Shuichi solo emitía leves gemidos, Yuki le quito la parte de arriba de su pijama y beso su pecho, volteo a ver a su pequeño pero que gran sorpresa se encontró, estaba dormido…

-ese mocoso…me las pagaras Shuichi- que se creía al dejarlo un poco excitado, volvió a verlo, la verdad es que se veía adorable cuando dormía. Besó su frente y se acostó a su lado, sería mejor dormir de una buena vez.

Mientras en el cielo una estrella brillaba más que las otras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana despertando a Shuichi, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se los tallo un poco, se quito las sábanas y se paro, para dirigirse al baño, se sentía un poco pesado…_que raro…_

Se lavo la cara, tomo su cepillo de dientes y se empezó a lavar la boca, cuando miro el espejo se quedo quieto, volteo hacía atrás…pero no había nadie, volvió a mirar el espejo y volvió a mirar hacía atrás mas veces…pero nada, solo estaba él.

-Kyaaaaaaa!!! Esto no puede estar pasando…- rápidamente fue a despertar a Yuki.

-Yuki…-vaya hasta la voz cambio- Yuki despierta!- dijo zarandeándolo, hasta que por fin pudo despertar a Yuki.

-que quie…-se quedo callado- un momento…-dijo mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma y luego toco su garganta- mi voz ha cambiado…tu quien eres? Ese es mi cuerpo!-

-Yuki, soy yo! Shuichi!- se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato- Yuki no se que esta pasando!!!-

-esto debe ser un sueño!!...y no grites así, se escucha mal!- se paro de la cama, Shuichi le siguió, ambos mirándose el uno al otro.

-Yuki que vamos a hacer!! Tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo!!! Buaaaaa!- empezó a llorar, Yuki solo lo miraba.

-Shuichi si lloras en público creeme que te mataré- en ese instante Shuichi paro de llorar.

-bien hay que ver que rayos esta pasando, tenemos que pedir ayuda- dijo al tiempo que se paseaba por toda la habitación

-pero…¿A quién?- decía siguiendole con la mirada. Solo vió como Yuki se detenía...

-eso es lo que no sé-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Continuará**

**Hola!! Pues este es mi primer fanfic de Gravitation! Espero que les guste, se que muchos autores han utilizado esto de intercambio de cuerpos hasta en las películas! xD así que dije, porque no lo mismo en esta serie?**

**Este cap esta muy corto, lo sé pero los próximos serán mas largos, créanme **

**Y aparte creó que así lograrán comprenderse mejor el uno al otro.**

**En serio espero que les haya agradado! Y que me den una oportunidad! **

**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.!!! Y Gracias a los que leyeron!**

**Por**

**DarkKasami**


	2. Necesitamos ayuda

Hola! Gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic! En serio se los agradezco, y que bueno que les haya gustado

Bueno pues empecemos el segundo Cáp.

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 2- Necesitamos ayuda!**

-bien hay que ver que rayos esta pasando, tenemos que pedir ayuda- dijo al tiempo que se paseaba por toda la habitación

-pero…¿A quién?- decía siguiéndole con la mirada. Solo vio como Yuki se detenía...

-eso es lo que no sé-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

(ACUERDENSE DE QUE YUKI ESTA EN EL CUERPO DE SHUICHI Y SHUICHI EN EL DE ÉL, ES QUE A VECES ES ALGO CONFUSO xD)

Ring….Ring…..

El teléfono sonaba cada vez mas con más insistencia, es que ni en sus únicos dos días libres lo dejaban en paz??!!

-Bueno?- decía malhumorado

-_Hiro…-_

_-_Yuki? Que haces llamándome? Si buscas a Shuichi por que ustedes dos se pelearon déjame decirte que no esta aquí-

-_Hiro!!! Soy yo Shuichi!!!- decía Shuichi con la voz chillona (_se imaginan a Yuki haciendo esa voz? xD)

-….- _"esto si que es una broma…"- _aja…y luego que? Las ranas dominaran al mundo- dijo Sarcásticamente

-_Hiro!!! En serio soy Shuichi!!, es que a ocurrido algo espantoso!!-_

_-_haber…seguiremos tu juego, si eres Shuichi debes saber muchas cosas de mi persona…-

_-como que en tu cajón guardas aquella prenda especial para cuando vayas con Ayaka-chan?, o que en la preparatoria una maestra te encontró…-_

-ESTA BIEN!!!! TE CREO!!!- dijo cortándolo rápidamente, aquello había sido demasiado vergonzoso

-_que bueno!!...-_

_-_Bueno, haber cuéntame que paso-

-_Pues resulta que…- ahí le contó todo lo sucedido desde que se había peleado con el rubio, su deseo a la estrella y cuando despertaron en el cuerpo del otro-_

_-_Oh ya veo…-

-_Hiro necesito ir a tu casa, voy con Yuki espéranos!-_

_-_si, esta bien-

-_Byeeee!!!- y así corto la comunicación_

-esto no es real…que Yuki hable así…-guardo unos minutos de silencio para después romper en carcajadas- jajajajaja!!! Eso sería el fin del mundo!!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yuuukiiiii!!!! No quiero usar esta ropa!!! Es demasiado formal!!!- replicaba Shu haciendo mohines y viéndose en el espejo, aquella ropa no le agradaba, aunque se viera bien con ella.

-pues te amuelas! No pienso que salgas con MI cuerpo vestido con ropas llamativas!! arruinarías mi imagen- finalizo al tiempo que se ponía una playera algo formal.

Shuichi lo vio y negó con la cabeza, si el iba a salir como Yuki, Yuki tendría que salir como Shuichi!

-Yuki, esta bien, yo salgo con esta ropa, pero tu te pones lo que normalmente uso!-

-no lo haré!-

-Yuuukiiiii! Hazlo!-

-no!!- le dio la espalda

-ah …no?- Shuichi agarro unas ropas y se fue al baño.

Al poco rato regresaba totalmente cambiado, Una playera de manga larga color azul, unos pantalones algo cortos y unos tenis, y lo complementaba con una gorra del mismo color de la playera. Aunque fuera totalmente informal el cuerpo de Yuki Eiri se veía sensacional con esa ropa. Yuki solo pudo mirarlo de forma asesina.

Shuichi le mostraba una sonrisa llena de desafió.

-Yuki…tú decides, te cambias de ropa…o….yo salgo así- decía al tiempo que hacía diferentes poses para que Yuki viera la ropa.

Por su parte el quería matar a Shuichi, si se le ocurría, por 1 sola vez hacer eso en público esperaría a regresar a su cuerpo y lo mataría!

-esta bien tu ganas- se cruzó de brazos- escoge la ropa-

-que bien!- alzó la mano en modo de victoria viéndose demasiado chistoso. A Yuki le crispaban los nervios, Shuichi escogió la ropa y se la dio a Yuki con una gran sonrisa, por su parte el solo le dirigió una fría mirada y se fue a cambiar, al momento que iba a salir..

-tu también cambiate, ponte lo mismo que tenías antes- y se fue, dejando a Shuichi con el ceño fruncido.

Al poco rato los dos ya estaban totalmente cambiados, cuando iban a salir del edificio, Yuki agarró la mano de Shuichi haciendo que se detuviera

-Shuichi…mira, tenemos que comportarnos, tu debes de ser como yo entendido?- decía mirándolo fijamente.

-Y tú…debes comportarte como yo lo hago, jajajaja-

-en serio Shuichi, si no lo haces…teme a las consecuencias- decía en un tono mas frío todavía

-esta bien, esta bien, mira, hagamos una apuesta- Yuki lo miro fijamente- Quien logre comportarse conforme a la personalidad del otro, tendrá una sorpresa inolvidable- decía al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta. Yuki solo apretaba los puños fuertemente, ese mocoso…no podía negarse tenían que hacerlo…

-esta bien…si tú ganas puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-

-en serio?- a la vez que ponía ojos de cachorrito, Yuki podía verse a si mismo, con esa cara, en serio que se veía raro…muy raro…

-si, pero deja de hacer esa cara…pero si tu pierdes…haré todo lo que quiera contigo- decía mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-eso ya no me gusto…-murmuro- todo de todo?-

-todo de todo, así que…Que dices?-

-esta bien, acepto-

-no hay marcha atrás, cuando estemos totalmente afuera del edificio, empezará la apuesta-

-estoy de acuerdo, pero acuérdate debes actuar como yo lo hago eh Yuki, pero… con Hiro y cuando estemos en casa podemos comportarnos como somos?-

-mmm….supongo que si, bueno vámonos-

Y así, ambos amantes salieron para la casa de Hiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiro por su parte, se baño, se vistió para después ir por un poco de cereal y sentarse a ver la tele, que se creía Shuichi...o sería Yuki? Bueno cualquiera de los dos a levantarlo tan temprano! Eso era un crimen, pero ni modo, tenía que aguantarse…

Al poco rato escucho como tocaban la puerta, de seguro eran esos dos

Fue a abrirla y enfrente suyo estaban Shuichi y Yuki, pero algo raros, Shuichi estaba viendo hacía otro lado indiferentemente, mientras que Yuki lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, eso daba miedo.

-Hiroooo!!!! Que bueno verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo!- Shuichi que era Yuki abrazó efusivamente a Hiro, provocando que cayeran, pues el cuerpo de Yuki era muy grande.

-eh…-apenas podía respirar- Shuichi, Yuki quien sea quítate de encima!!-

-oh… lo siento Hiro- se paro ayudando a su amigo

-vaya, entonces si es cierto lo que dices!- dijo Hiro abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, eso era imposible!

-así es Hiroshi- Yuki intervino- Shuichi esta en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo-

-vaya…y que piensan hacer?- dijo al momento que les hacía la seña para que pasaran a su casa.

-es lo que no sabemos, tu podrías decirnos que hacer?- Shuichi puso cara de cachorrito, pero eso solo consiguió asustar a Hiro

-eh…eh…Yuki…digo Shuichi no hagas esa cara por favor- pidió Hiro con una cara de horror

-Buaaaaa esta bien- se sentó junto a Yuki y ambos miraron al guitarrista de Bad Luck

-Pues tendremos que visitar a una persona, creo que ella los podrá ayudar- dijo Hiro al tiempo que miraba el techo de forma pensativa

-a ella? Quien es?- pregunto Yuki

-pues es una amiga, quizás ella sepa que les paso a ustedes dos-

-bueno pues hay que ir a verla- repuso Shuichi

-vamos pues, que esta cerca de aquí-

Así todos agarraron sus cosas y salieron de la casa de Hiro. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, la amiga de Hiro era psíquica y tenía un negocio de eso; entraron en el, estaba algo oscuro y había muchas cosas como cartas de tarot, pulseras con formas extrañas al igual que collares, Shuichi se pego mas Yuki y este solo dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, fueron avanzando hasta que se les apareció una jovencita

-buenas tardes, en que les puedo ayudar?- era una jovencita de estatura media, delgada, ojos oscuros y tez morena clara

-estamos buscando a Midori-

-ah, si, esperen un momento- la joven hizo a un lado las cortinas para entrar a un cuarto, después de un rato ella regreso diciéndoles que la siguieran, todos la siguieron entrando a ese cuarto caminaron un poco y al fin vieron a una mujer de veintitantos años sentada frente a una mesa, era morenita y usaba lentes, se acercaron a ella sentándose en las sillas que estaban ahí

-Hiro, que alegría verte! Hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí- empezó por hablar la mujer viéndose muy contenta por la visita de su amigo

-jajaja ya ves, pero aquí estoy- Shuichi y Yuki solo los miraban no se atrevían a decir nada mas

-bueno y a que has venido?-

-pues algo extraño les paso a estos dos- dijo señalándolos con un movimiento de cabeza

Midori los miro fijamente por un buen rato, eso incomodo un poco a Shuichi pero Yuki solo la miraba fríamente, al poco rato la mujer se apoyaba en su silla dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, cerro los ojos, los volvió a abrir para fijar su vista a esos dos de nuevo.

-ya entendí lo que pasó-

-eh? Como?- pregunto Shuichi muy asombrado

-están en el cuerpo del otro no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa

Shuichi casi se cae de espaldas, acaso esa mujer era un extraterrestre!! En cambio Yuki si que no se lo esperaba

-eh acertado eh?-

-vaya que lo ha hecho- respondió Shuichi

-claro que si, por eso me dedique a esto niño- respondió la mujer con firmeza

-bien, bien ahora díganos que podemos hacer para regresar a nuestros cuerpos- interrumpió bruscamente Yuki

-que genio…-murmuro Midori- pues yo no puedo hacer nada, cuéntenme todo lo que paso, por favor, así les puedo ayudar mas.

-Pues…-empezó Shuichi- Yuki y yo nos peleamos, salí al balcón a mirar las estrellas y vi pasar una estrella fugaz, pedí un deseo, luego Yuki llego y pues ya sabe no, pero a final de cuentas termine dormido-

-así que una estrella fugaz, que pediste?-

-que yo comprendiera a Yuki y el a mí jeje- dijo tímidamente Hiro lo miraba con una sonrisa, en cambio Yuki lo miraba con un poco de enojo…_con que fue culpa de ese mocoso…_Shuichi se hundió mas en su silla con aquella mirada

-Bingo! Con que eso es, mira la estrella te cumplió tu deseo y vaya que lo hizo bien…-

-pero que cosas dices- interrumpió de nuevo Yuki parándose de su asiento

-si, la estrella hizo bien en hacer eso, mira como eres tu con él, la verdad no se como te soporta- a cambió recibió una mirada asesina

-lo mismo le digo a Shuichi- intervino Hiro mirando hacía otro lado, Yuki también lo miro fríamente, si claro! Todos pónganse en su contra!, se sentó de nuevo dejando escapar un bufido

-bueno como iba diciendo, la estrella cumplió tu deseo, y que mejor manera que se comprendan que cambiando cuerpos!-

-si, pero nos traerá muchos problemas- Shuichi miraba el piso de forma triste, quería regresar a su cuerpo

-pues mira, según lo que he leído, solo debes cumplir lo que pediste-

-eh..?-

-si, tu debes de comprender al energúmeno que tienes a tu lado- dijo al momento que miraba a Yuki, captando la atención de este- y el debe comprenderte a ti, así de fácil-

Shuichi miró a Yuki y este lo miro a el, con que comprenderse…eso iba a ser una dura tarea.

**♥-.-.-.-.-. Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-♥**

**Les agradezco a las personas que leyeron el fic y me alegro que les haya gustado, pues aquí tienen la continuación, esta medio aburridona pero ya en el próx. Cáp. Veremos como nuestros protagonistas deben acoplarse a la vida del otro, jajaja una tarea nada fácil.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que leen, y a las que dejan review!! Se los agradezco de nuevo**

**Nos vemos, cuídense**

**Por**

**DarkKasami**


	3. Que día!

Hola! Pues aquí escribiendo de nuevo, me ha alegrado mucho que les haya gustado hasta el momento, y espero que siga así hasta que se acabe la historia, bueno sin más por el momento…seguimos con el 3er Cáp. De la historia!

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 3.- Qué día!**

-pues mira, según lo que he leído, solo debes cumplir lo que pediste-

-eh..?-

-si, tu debes de comprender al energúmeno que tienes a tu lado- dijo al momento que miraba a Yuki, captando la atención de este- y el debe comprenderte a ti, así de fácil- finalizó Midori

Shuichi miró a Yuki y este lo miro a el, con que comprenderse…eso iba a ser una dura tarea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien…si que era aburrido quedarse en casa, acostado cambio de posición en el sofá, miró sobre su hombro para ver la laptop que estaba sobre la mesa, encendida… con solo un párrafo escrito, se sentó y puso sus dedos sobre el teclado, sin presionarlos, miro fijamente la pantalla de nuevo, volteo hacía otro lado y se volvió a acostar.

No sabía que escribir, y le habían dicho que solo en dos meses debería estar terminada la novela…_si lo hago mal me matara…_tragó duro, no servía para esto.

Ayer tuvo una fuerte discusión con Yuki, por que el tuvo la culpa de que cambiarán cuerpos y su vida quedará arruinada, aja y la de el que? Acaso no importaba?

-tonto Yuki- dijo con ojos llorosos, haciéndose ovillo en el sillón

---------

-eh…Shu…Yuki!, perdón, es que todavía los confundo jeje- rió tontamente Hiro

-que quieres?- contestó fríamente

-este pues...mira, espero que en la empresa te puedas comportar como Shuichi-

-aja…- Yuki ya sabía que debía hacerlo puesto que si no lo hacía traería muchos problemas.

-mmm…pues ya sabes como saluda el no? Con su La Li Hooooo!- trato de imitarlo sin mucho éxito- bueno algo así, pero como tienes su voz no te será difícil-

-pues haber si puedo hacerlo- dijo al tiempo que abría las puertas de la empresa

Fueron caminando por los pasillos siendo saludados por los trabajadores de ahí y les extraño que Shuichi fuera tan frío con ellos, siempre se mostraba tan alegre.

Hiro solo les sonreía nerviosamente, poniéndose una mano sobre su nuca, seguía a Yuki el cual caminaba muy rápido, llegaron al elevador y se subieron.

-como que debiste ser mas expresivo no?- dijo Nakano mirando fijamente a Yuki

-no debía serlo con ellos, me tiene sin cuidado-

-bueno…si tú lo dices-

Llegaron al piso donde trabajaban, salieron del elevador, y caminaron hasta el estudio de grabación, cada quien en su mundo, pero fueron detenidos por Tohma.

-Shindou-san, Nakano-san, necesito que le digan a los demás que los quiero en mi oficina a más tardar en 15min.-

-se puede saber para que, Seguchi-san?- preguntó tímidamente Hiro

-pronto lo descubrirán- finalizo dirigiéndose a su oficina

-bueno, pues habrá que avisarles- dijo al momento que entraba al estudio, seguido de Yuki.

-Buenos días Hiro y Shuichi- saludo Suguru, quien estaba practicando en su teclado.

-Buenos días- respondieron los dos

-ah y donde esta K?-

-no lo se Hiro, hace rato estaba rondando por aquí-

-bueno, el señor Seguchi nos mando llamar, tenemos que ir ya-

-bueno- término unos arreglos de la melodía que estaba componiendo y fue con sus compañeros- vámonos a mi primo no le gusta esperar-

-eso ni se diga- y así todos salieron de ahí para la oficina de Tohma.

-----------

Shuichi aún seguía acostado en el sillón, mínimo tenía que ayudarle en algo a Yuki, miro la pantalla, recordando lo que pasó ayer…

.-Flash Back-.

Al llegar a la casa Yuki fue directo a su estudio y cerrar de un portazo, dando a entender que no lo molestasen, en todo el camino no habían intercambiado palabra y eso hizo sentir muy culpable a Shuichi

-_todo es mi culpa- _pensaba con ojos llorosos-_ no debí haber pedido eso, por culpa de ese deseo Yuki se ha enfadado-_ se quito los zapatos y fue a la habitación a llorar silenciosamente, pero…ahora que lo pensaba mas claro, el no tenía la culpa, quería lo mejor para los dos…así que tras ese pensamiento fue a hablar con Yuki.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, sin obtener respuesta; suspiro, sin más abrió y entró; todo estaba oscuro, pero pudo deslumbrar una figura sobre el sillón, lentamente se fue acercando a el, se paro a unos centímetros de el, mirándolo fijamente

-que quieres baka?- fríamente lo volteo a ver.

-Yu...Yuki yo quiero hablar contigo-

-no tenemos nada que hablar, todo está dicho, por tu culpa intercambiamos cuerpos! Que se supone que voy a hacer, mi vida quedo arruinada- finalizo furioso

Shuichi lo miraba con los ojos llorosos

-pero Yuki, yo no quería que esto pasará, solo quería lo mejor…-

-pues era de esperarse, a ti todo te sale mal!-

-Yuki!- dijo con voz quebrada

-todo es lo mismo- se paro del sillón y fue avanzando hacía la puerta y al momento que paso a lado de su amante, este lo agarró de la muñeca, jalándolo para que se sentará de nuevo, Yuki lo miro entre sorprendido y enojado, que se creía?

-Mira Yuki, que aquí tu no eres el único que sufre- puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yuki- así que si queremos salir de esta, solo debemos hacer lo que nos dijo Midori-

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un buen rato. Yuki desvió la mirada y de un movimiento brusco se soltó de Shuichi, para salir de ahí, dejando a su pobre amante, solo y triste.

-Yuki…-murmuró al vació

.-Fin Flash Back-.

Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro, lo único bueno de esto, es que tenía la fuerza de Yuki, pero aún así, quería hacer las pases con el. Una idea se le vino a la mente, rápidamente se ubicó frente a la pantalla y empezó a teclear con una gran sonrisa.  
Quedo en que si Yuki iba a hacer su trabajo el también le debería ayudar en sus novelas, aunque Yuki no supiera...

-solo espero que no lo arruine- dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

---------

-que bueno que ya están todos reunidos- empezó a decir Tohma mirando a los integrantes de Bad Luck- les quería informar que dentro de poco, irán a hacer una gira por casi todo Japón y…-

-Que?!- grito con sorpresa Yuki, rayos! Si eso pasaba estaban perdidos…

-sucede algo malo Shindou-san?- pregunto Tohma

-no lo tome en cuenta Seguchi-san, ya sabe como es- Hiro posó un brazo sobre el hombro de Yuki- contrólate- le susurro para después apartarse de el.

-bueno…como decía, irán a hacer una gira, como vimos muy buena respuesta del público por el disco que sacaron recientemente, me pareció buena idea, así que…que dicen?- cruzó los brazos y los miro, esperando la respuesta

-por mi no problem, así que se efectuará esa gira, para cuando tiene la planeado?- pregunto Mr. K puliendo su pistola

-para dentro de dos semanas, así que váyanse preparando-

-es muy pronto Tohma- interfirió Suguru

-Fujisaki, eso son ordenes, solo cúmplelas- lo corto. Sin más, solo atinaron a seguir las órdenes de su jefe. Mr. K y Seguchi se quedaron hablando, mientras los demás salieron para ir al estudio.

-esta vez Seguchi se ha pasado-

-ni se diga Hiro, pero como me dijo son ordenes y hay que cumplirlas- fue de nuevo hacía su teclado, empezando a tocarlo

-bien…pues Yu...digo Shuichi, ensaya la última canción, toma- (como Suguru estaba cerca le tuvo que llamar Shuichi eh xD) le entrego la letra y lo condujo hasta el micrófono, dándole los audífonos- escucha primero la canción, no tendrás problema al cantarla, ya que tienes la voz de Shu- y lo dejo ahí para practicar con su guitarra

Yuki no tuvo mas remedio, empezó a escuchar la canción…sonrió para sus adentros, su baka seguiría teniendo cero talento en cuanto a la letra, pero debía admitir que tenía buena tonada, la canción termino.

Yuki había puesto atención a la voz de Shu…_espero que me salga igual a el…_por si las dudas escucho la canción unas cuantas veces mas…

Hiro volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, era gracioso ver la cara de Shuichi tan concentrada, solo esperaba que los demás no se dieran cuenta del nuevo comportamiento de Shuichi.

-OK!!!- Grito Mr. K a la vez que daba un portazo asustando a todos- es hora de ensayar!- bien Shuichi, colócate, al igual que tu Hiro-

-Si, ahí voy- paso atrás de Yuki para darle unos consejos- Yuki…cuando cantes hazlo como si si lo hicieras morirías feliz!- a cambio recibió una mirada confundida- aayyy! caso perdido…canta y saca toda la frustración que tienes dentro…-le guiño el ojo y se fue a su lugar

-en sus puestos! Ya!- Hiro no repuso al ver la pistola cerca de su cara, todos fueron a sus puestos y la música empezó

Yuki empezó a cantar como podía, tratando de seguir la grabación de Shu, y tomo el consejo de Hiro, saco la frustración que tenía en ese momento.

Hiro sonrió complacido, al menos no lo hacía tan mal como lo había pensado.

------------

-listo!!! Termine el capítulo! – feliz, se recostó en el sillón estirando perezosamente los brazos, para después tallarse los ojos; esto de ser escritor era cansado, y mas para los ojos- no se como soportas esto Yuki…- un ruido proveniente de su estómago hizo que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se paro y fue a la cocina, reviso lo que tenía en el refrigerador…pizza, leche, cervezas…y mas cervezas…

-pues creo que me comeré la pizza- la saco y lo puso en el microondas- mientras probaré de esa cerveza- saco una lata y poco a poco fue tomándola- pues no está tan mal- y así fue abriendo otra, y otra, y otra….

Vio el reloj…la 1 de la mañana, ya debía haber llegado Yuki, que tal y si le paso algo? Lo secuestraron? Un perro lo ataco? Los extraterrestres lo raptaron? Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente aterrorizándolo, pero el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta lo sacaron de sus alocadas ideas.

Salio corriendo de la cocina para recibir a Yuki, lo vio quitándose los zapatos perezosamente, se veía cansado…

-Yuuukiiiii!! Que bueno que estas en casa! -Hip-'- corrió a abrazarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo- que tal tu día?-

-no se como aguantas tu trabajo, y mas al loco del manager….estas borracho?- lo miro, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y su aliento olía a alcohol

-pues ya ves, te portaste bien?...yooo borracho? -hip-'- miro a Yuki e ideas pervertidas cruzaron su mente

-….si… quitate de encima- ambos se pararon, mientras Shuichi lo miraba, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-Oooyeee ahora que recuerdo hip nosotros teníamos una apuesta- dijo al tiempo que su celular empezaba a sonar, le habían mandado un mensaje

A Yuki se le erizo la piel, se le había olvidado esa tonta apuesta, lentamente volteo a ver a su amante, el cual estaba con el celular, una sonrisa pervertida apareció en el rostro de Shuichi

-oh…Yuki…-hip-' me acaban de decir que alguien perdió el control en la grabación - Shuichi lentamente se fue acercando a Yuki

-espera! Es por culpa de tu tonto manager!- se puso a la defensiva, dando pequeños pasos para atrás.

-y esooo que! -hip-' no la cumpliste!- acorraló a Yuki contra la pared, el trataba de escapar, pero le era imposible estando en el cuerpo de Shuichi, era débil.

Shuichi empezó besando el cuello de Yuki, dándole pequeñas mordidas, sacando pequeños gemidos por parte de el. Sonrió.

Beso la oreja, mordiéndola y lamiéndola…_esto es condenadamente bueno…_ pensaba Yuki, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, luego ambas bocas se encontraron, provocando un apasionado beso. Shuichi lo abrazó por la cintura y lo cargó, llevándolo a la cama.

--------------

-je! Espero que Shuichi le de su merecido a Yuki- decía al momento que guardaba su celular, Se puso su casco y arrancó su moto.

El día de hoy fue desastroso, y mas por Yuki.

.- Flash Back-.

-ya no puedo más- Yuki estaba a punto de desmayarse y la garganta le dolía horrores

-nada de eso Shuichi, como es eso de que ya no puedes! Si solo llevamos una hora desde que empezamos!-

-Eres un maldito!- como pudo se acerco a K para encararle

-What did you say?- dijo en tono amenazador

-that you're a fu-piiii- bastard! Son of -piiiii-- Furioso dijo esas palabras, sin medir las consecuencias

Hiro y Fujisaki que estaban a un lado de K y Yuki solo se volteaban a ver de vez en cuando para negar la conducta de esos dos, pero cuando "Shuichi" dijo eso, casi se caen de espaldas.

-Shin…Shindou pronuncio eso?- dijo con asombro

-creo que si Fujisaki-

-What the….- K no se lo esperaba, que el supiera, Shuichi era malísimo para el inglés, mas bien pésimo, pero con lo que acababa de decir…-vaya, vaya, con que Shuichi se quiere rebelar-

-hay algún problema en eso?- se cruzó de brazos para mirar a otra parte, no tenía ánimos para verle la cara a ese mugre explotador.

Cuando K estaba a punto de sacar su ametralladora, Hiro se interpuso entre ellos

-tranquilos chicos, solo danos un descanso de diez minutos K, y verás como saldrá todo a la perfección- _Yuki! Eres un maldito desgraciado!-_

_-_creo que se quedarán hasta tarde señores, denle las gracias su querido amigo Shuichi- y se fue de ahí- _ya verás Shuichi, esto no se queda así-_ y una venita apareció en su frente.

Fujisaki y Hiro le dedicaron una fría mirada, a lo cual Yuki respondió indiferentemente, Fujisaki no soporto más y fue a hacerle arreglos a su melodía.

-Yuki que rayos te pasa!- exploto Hiro

-pues el manager tiene la culpa-

-ai ai ai esto nos va a salir caro, trata de medirte, pero ahora por tu culpa vamos a salir mas tarde de lo normal!-

.- Fin Flash Back-.

Llego a su casa, botó las llaves por ahí, se cambió y se fue a dormir, mañana necesitaría muchas fuerzas para soportar a Yuki y K

-_Maldito seas Yuki, espero que te comportes mañana-_

♥**-.-. Pues aquí ya continuando este loco fic xD, Uy en el próx. Episodio habrá lemmon con Yuki y Shuichi? A mi me gustaría jajaja y a uds.? Que opinan? Es que se me hace raro que tengan relaciones estando en el cuerpo del otro xD….pero bueno.**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Fenix y dragon: muchas gracias por leerlo! Espero que las continuaciones te agraden! Nos vemos!**

**Llollis Shuichi: Gracias por leer el fic , ya ves, ahora si ando haciendo los cáps. Un poco mas largos xD, bueno nos vemos! Espero que te agraden las continuaciones!**

**Rina.Kikumaru: Gracias por leerlo y por tus ánimos! Espero que te estén gustando las continuaciones, nos vemos!!**

**KAREN : no, no tengo la historia hecha xD solo escribo lo que se me ocurre y lo publico, te agradezco mucho por tus reviews, gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Dianiz: Gracias por leerlo!! Espero que todavía te siga gustando este fic xD, bueno nos vemos!!**

**ANGEL DARK: Gracias por leerlo, que bueno que te agrade este fic xD, esta loco jajaja, espero que también te diviertan mucho las demás continuaciones!! Nos vemos!**

**Alyssa Black:**** Gracias por leerlo!!! Y que bueno que te haya gustado! Si yo también tuve problemas para ver el segundo cáp o.o esta loco el sistema xD jaja, esperemos que no se ponga así mas adelante. Bueno nos vemos!**

**Suxume aexenee: Gracias por leerlo! Que bueno que te gusto!! Espero que te agrade la continuación! Bueno cdt! Nos vemos!**

**Cimari: Me alegro que te haya gustado gracias por leerlo!! Si te soy sincera pensé que este fic no iba a ser aceptado xD pero gracias al cielo mas y tierra si les gusto! jaja bueno espero que te agrade la conti! Nos vemos!**

**Sakura-tinuviel: ****Hola! Que bueno que te gusto , muchas gracias por leerlo, si vi 1 peli donde una pareja cambia de cuerpos gracias a sus hijos que hicieron el hechizo xD jajaja esta genial eso, bueno espero que te agrade la conti!! Nos vemos!**

**Se que es algo tarde para esto, pero espero que no se enojen, en serio les quería dar las gracias por leerlo y espero que los demas caps no las defrauden bueno nos vemos!! Cuidense!**

**Por**

**Dark Kasami**


	4. Que demonios!

Hola!! Como tan?? Pues aquí dando continuación a la historia!!

Espero la disfruten!!!

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 4.- Pero que de….!**

Llego a su casa, botó las llaves por ahí, se cambió y se fue a dormir, mañana necesitaría muchas fuerzas para soportar a Yuki y K.

-_Maldito seas Yuki, espero que te comportes mañana-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas, haciendo despertar a un chico de cabellos rubios; poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, tallándoselos, el sol si que pegaba duro…

Vio a su alrededor¿en donde estaba?, cerro con fuerza los ojos para volver a abrirlos, toco el suelo con sus manos...un momento…el suelo?

Vio a su alrededor de nuevo, estaba a un lado de la cama, o sea que había dormido en el suelo como perro…

-pero que rayos- se paró pero al momento de hacerlo se sintió mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza- estúpidas cervezas…

Como pudo se sentó en la cama y se acostó, para solo mirar el techo y tratar de recordar lo que paso ayer, sin mucho éxito. Vio el reloj de la mesilla, marcando las 8 de la mañana, ahora que pensaba, donde estaba Yuki? El sonido de la regadera respondió su pregunta.

Yuki vació shampoo en su mano, para después frotárselo en la cabeza creando mucha espuma…_ese mocoso…_de nuevo el idiotita ese se había quedado dormido y para colmo, encima de el!

Había sido todo un reto salir de esa prisión, cuando lo logró, lo tiro de cama, como una pequeña venganza.

Se enjuago el cabello, ahora seguía con su cuerpo, agarro la esponja, el jabón y empezó a tallar su cuerpo, con el ceño fruncido, ya se las iba a pagar todas ese baka; siempre lo dejaba excitado y eso era doloroso. Se enjuago de nuevo, cerró el grifo y tomo su toalla.

Shuichi no podía pensar con claridad, el maldito dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, como pudo se paro y fue a la cocina, ahí esperaba encontrar tan siquiera unas aspirinas. Durante el trayecto se fue apoyando en la pared, llegó a la cocina, busco las benditas aspirinas, cuando las encontró, fue por un vaso de agua y se las tomo.

-solo esperaré unos minutos haber si funciona- sin muchas ganas fue al sofá y se recostó, masajeando sus sienes.

En cambio Yuki ya se estaba vistiendo, había visto a Shuichi ir a la cocina, de seguro a buscar aspirinas, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, es lo mínimo que se merecía.

Se puso la ropa que normalmente utilizaba su baka, en verdad odiaba la ropa que se ponía, que no podía ser un poco mas serio?...pero pensándolo bien…si fuera así su relación hubiera sido un rotundo fracaso.

Termino de vestirse y salio de la recamara, se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo del tarado.

Shuichi escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, para después cerrarse…

-esta demasiado enojado…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el estudio NG Hiro y Suguru estaban practicando la nueva canción de su álbum.

-oye Fujisaki- de repente se paró como si recordara algo

-que paso Hiro?- inquirió el chico mirándolo

-no he visto a Ryuchi en la sala de grabación-

-es cierto, no recuerdas que todos los miércoles espera a Shindou en la entrada?- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

-mierda!- como pudo, dejo su guitarra a un lado y salio en busca del cantante de Nittle Grasper, para salvarle la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer la aspirina había hecho efecto después de media hora, ya se había bañado y vestido, ahora solo estaba en la sala, pensando en que hacer, decidió pasear por ahí, pero al momento de salir el teléfono empezó a sonar

-bueno?-

-_Eiri-san como estas?-_

-….-un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era Seguchi!!!!- ah…uh…bien?-

-_vaya que bueno…no quieres venir a visitarme a la empresa?-_

-este…yo…- maldición que debía de responder?! Esto era terrible!-

-_solo será por un momento, aparte verás a alguien que ha pasado a visitarme y quería verte, que dices?-_

_-_….- con que alguien, quien será? Bueno, no perdía nada con ir un rato- esta bien, iré-

-_me alegro, nos vemos en media hora-_

_-_si-

Y así ambos colgaron, pero quien sería esa persona? Mmm…bueno ya lo averiguaría. Tomo sus llaves y salio de la casa para ir a NG.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki abrió las puertas principales y al momento de entrar solo sintió como alguien se le tiraba encima y caían de espaldas.

-pero que demonios…-

-Shuichi!!!!! Que gusto verte na no da!!! – decía un alegre Ryuchi sosteniendo en sus manos a su simpático peluche color rosa

_-ay no puede ser, es el traumadito del conejo…_que quieres?- dijo fríamente

-Shuichi esta de mal humor? Estas enojado conmigo?? – preguntaba con sus ojitos llorosos y mordiendo a Kumagoro.

Justo cuando iba a explotar contra el traumado, Hiro llego a su rescate.

-Hola Ryuichi, es mejor que te quites, Shuichi no ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente-

Ryuichi le hizo caso, dejando que Yuki se parará, para sacudir sus ropas.

-bien, es mejor que vayamos a ensayar unas canciones Shuichi, nos vemos la rato Ryuichi- y empezó a caminar hacia los elevadores.

Yuki empezó a seguir a Hiro, pasando de largo, solo le dedico una mirada asesina a Ryuichi, con la cual, el empezó a llorar.

-no debiste ser tan duro con el, Shuichi y Ryuichi son buenos amigos- le sermoneo a Yuki

-pues no soy Shuichi, aparte me cae mal el tarado ese-

-no tienes remedio-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acababa de llegar a la empresa, al entrar muchas de las secretarias se le quedaban mirando con sorpresa y…lujuria? Aquello le dio un poco de miedo, así que sin mas se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de Seguchi.

Toco la puerta, escucho un adelante y entro, viendo a Seguchi con esa sonrisa tan traicionera y a Tatsuha!? Que hacía ahí?

-Buenos días – saludo Shuichi

-hola hermanito! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!- Tatsuha se había parado y camino hacía abrazándolo efusivamente, a lo cual Shuichi puso una cara nerviosa.

-Buenos días Eiri-san-

-Buenos días, ahora si, para que me han llamado?- como pudo se zafo del abrazo de su dizque hermano.

-ah bueno, eso lo explico yo- interfirió Tatsuha cuando Seguchi estaba apunto de hablar- verás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varias horas habían pasado ensayando la canción, no podía creerlo esto era realmente cansado, y tantas veces que le replico a Shuichi de que era un perezoso sin remedio.

-eh Yuki, podemos tomar un descanso?- le pregunto Hiro

-si-

Fueron a la cafetería por algo de comer.

-ese Fujisaki, si que termina rápido su trabajo- decía al tiempo que tomaba su refresco. Yuki solo lo miraba fijamente, comiendo su hamburguesa. K no se había presentado a trabajar, pues tenía asuntos pendientes, según les dijo.

-si-

-jajaja si estuviera Shuichi ya estaría un poco enojado con Fujisaki, y aliviado por que no vino K-

-lo de K es verdad, no se como lo soporta Shuichi- miro hacía la calle y en ese momento vio pasar a una pareja de enamorados; estaban comiendo helado y a la chica le quedo un poco sobre el labio, su novio aprovecho y la beso delicadamente, terminando en dulces sonrisas.

Cuantas veces Shuichi quiso salir así con el, pero le negó todo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sentía un poco de arrepentimiento…SOLO UN POCO.

Hiro había volteado a donde Yuki lo había hecho, sonrió.

-no quieres salir así con Shuichi?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona

-…-

-eso es un sí?-

-me da igual- volteo para otro lado

-yo que te iba a ayudar para que tu cita fuera casi perfecta…- Hiro volteo a otro lado indignado, pero con un ojo vio lo que estaba haciendo- pero no quieres nada, así que me voy…- estaba parándose cuando Yuki le agarro su manga

-espera…-

-entonces…?- una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro- haber, haber, quien quiere que lo ayude?- comenzó a picarlo con el dedo a lo cual Yuki lo miro advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si seguía así- esta bien, saliendo te ayudo a preparar todo-

-gracias…-murmuro

-de nada, lo hago por ustedes dos- y le dedico una gran sonrisa, a lo cual Yuki se le quedo mirando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- que quieres que!- grito a mas no poder, ese Tatsuha!!

-no grites hermanito!- se tapo los oídos cuando grito, no sabía que su hermano podía gritar tanto.

-no quiero hacer un trío Tatsuha!-

-ya lo se, pero ese no era el punto, verás, queremos que en la gira de Bad Luck tu vayas con nosotros-

-gira? Cual gira?- no sabía nada al respecto, ese Yuki desgraciado, no le había dicho nada.

-no lo sabes?, pensamos que Shuichi te había dicho, hermanito-

-pues no lo ha hecho- dijo enojado

-bueno, Bad Luck va a hacer una gira dentro de dos semanas, para promocionar el reciente disco, así que, que dices?-

-anda ven con nosotros hermanito-

-nosotros?, tu también vas a ir?- Shuichi volteo a mirar a Seguchi de forma interrogante

-si, es que me convenció, entonces que dices?-

-para que quieren que vaya?- eso se le hizo extraño

-verás…me hablo tu editora y nos pidió que si te podríamos llevar con nosotros, para que dieras firma de autógrafos de tu reciente libro-

-oh ya veo- respiro tranquilo, se había esperado algo peor

-entonces?-

-esta bien iré-

-eso me alegra mucho-

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Shuichi ya había salido del despacho de Seguchi, ese tonto de Tatsuha…

Estaba paseando pro los pasillos, como extrañaba la empresa

-iré a visitar a mis amigos-

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Después de comer, Hiro y Yuki fueron nuevamente al estudio de grabación, echándole ganas para terminar temprano y planear lo de la cita.

Yuki se estaba dando cuenta cuanto querían sus amigos a Shuichi, de cierta forma sintió envidia, el no tenía mucho de esos amigos.

-bien, mira esto es lo que compuse- Hiro empezó a tocar su guitarra de forma grandiosa, ese tipo tenía un gran talento para eso, cuando termino, alguien estaba aplaudiendo, voltearon a ver y era Shuichi

-Veo que esa tonada va a quedar genial en la canción Hiro- dijo Shuichi con una gran sonrisa

-Shuichi! Que alegría verte por aquí- se paro y fue a saludar a su querido amigo

-si, es que Seguchi quería hablar conmigo y me dijo lo de la gira- en eso volteo a ver a Yuki, fulminándole con la mirada.

-oye tu te pusiste pesado y no pude decir nada- se defendió

-oh si claro- …_desgraciado…_

_-_Bueno, bueno ya, Shuichi ya vamos a terminar, espera un poco afuera, te alcanzará Yuki-le pidió su amigo

-esta bien- salio de ahí para dirigirse a los sillones que estaban cerca de la puerta principal.

-Yuki esta es la oportunidad, solo debes de decirle- imitando su voz- Shuichi, por que no salimos un día de estos?, antes de la gira, que dices?-

-quieres que yo diga eso?- era un poco vergonzoso

-si por que no? Anda-

-esta bien…lo intentaré, nos vemos- rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para reunirse con su querido Shuichi

-si, se cuidan…ah Yuki- le hablo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta- que todo salga bien, y no lastimes a Shuichi- Yuki solo le sonrió y cerró la puerta

-ese nunca cambiará…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que Yuki divisó a Shuichi, fue lentamente hacía el, estaba leyendo una revista de música, ese niño nunca cambiará. Cada paso que se acercaba se ponía mas nervioso, pero que rayos…

Shuichi levanto la mirada y lo vio, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Oh dios ese niño le movía el tapete de una forma tremenda.

-bien Yuki, vámonos a casa-

-si-

Salieron de la empresa y al estar fuera..

-Shuichi…-el aludido volteo de forma interrogante

-si?-

-yo…este… quieressalirconmigoantesdelagira?-

-eh…?- que demonios había dicho?

-Maldito- murmuro- que si quieres salir conmigo antes…de la gira?- sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo.

-una cita…?- empezaba a sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en la nariz- UNA CITA CONTIGO!!! SIIII!!!- grito alegremente para después abrazarlo

-si, pero no lo hagas enfrente de todos- inquirió avergonzado al ver cuantas personas se le habían quedado mirando

♥♥♥♥ Continuará ♥♥♥♥

Hola! Como han estado? Espero que muuuy bien!! Bueno pues aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo! Para mi esta un poco aburrido, ya en el siguiente habrá lemmon!! xD siii jajaja

Bueno muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan sus opiniones, son muy valiosas para mí, se los agradezco mucho. Cada dos cáps voy a contestarles, sale?

Bueno! Se cuidan!! Nos Vemos!

Por

DarkKasami


	5. La cita

Hola!!! Como están?! Perdonen la demora, es que estas semanas… y todo Mayo van a ser de exámenes para mi, POR ESO NO REPRUEBEN EN LA PREPARATORIA!!! XD es malo, muy malo jajajaja bueno disfruten de la historia!

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin Te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 5.- La cita!**

-yo…este… quieressalirconmigoantesdelagira?-

-eh…?- que demonios había dicho?

-Maldito- murmuro- que si quieres salir conmigo antes…de la gira?- sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo.

-una cita…?- empezaba a sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en la nariz- UNA CITA CONTIGO!!! SIIII!!!- grito alegremente para después abrazarlo

-si, pero no lo hagas enfrente de todos- inquirió avergonzado al ver cuantas personas se le habían quedado mirando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aire…

Necesitaba aire y rápido, un enorme cuerpo lo estaba apresando de manera horrible. Como pudo lo hizo a un lado y poco a poco se fue zafando hasta quedar libre…

-oh bendita libertad…- murmuro al vació

Se acomodo más a la orilla para que de nuevo no lo aplastaran, ese condenado de Shuichi que creía que tenía toda la cama para el solo?! Un manotazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago le respondieron.

-hijo de tu…- murmuro de nuevo, maldiciendo en su mente a su tan amado amante y retorciéndose de dolor.

.'.-.'.

El sol se asomaba nuevamente por las ventanas, despertando a un golpeado Yuki y a un feliz Shuichi.

-buenos días Yuki- le mostró una agradable sonrisa que Yuki desprecio tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas- iré a preparar el desayuno- Se paró y fue a la cocina, hoy prepararía hot cakes.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que Yuki le dijera lo de la cita, pero aún no habían hecho planes, y el tiempo se les estaba yendo, ya quedaba poco para la gira. Hoy hablaría con el, y también le mostraría lo que había escrito en su novela. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

-no Shuichi, debes estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario. Saco lo necesario para los hot cakes y empezó a cocinar

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya los dos estaban desayunando en la mesa, Shuichi muriéndose por preguntar y Yuki pensando en donde podría dormir esta noche.

-eh Yuki, hay algo que quería preguntar…-

-pues pregunta y ya- dijo al tiempo que se echaba un pedazo de comida a la boca

-este…yo…podemos…ir…-

-ir?- _a donde quiere llegar?..._después de meditarlo le llego a la mente lo de la cita! Como se le pudo haber olvidado!..._mierda…_

_-_si…-

-hoy podemos salir, tú solo dime a donde y ahí te llevare-

-oh Yuki muchas gracias!- lo de la novela quedaría después de ir a la cita, debía pensar en su futuro.

-bueno terminamos de desayunar, nos arreglamos y salimos, esta bien?-

-claro que si!!- sin poder aguantarlo se paro de su asiento y fue a abrazar a Yuki con todas sus fuerzas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que rico, hoy era su día de descanso y eso era muy placentero, se puso en otra posición para poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos y viajar a otro mundo, tocaron a su puerta

-maldición...-no iba a abrir, de seguro era su vecina para pedirle algo, se acurruco mas en su camita escuchando el golpeteo, hasta que por fin cesó. Ah que lindo era el silencio, solo que algo lo paro de repente y eso fue el sonido de una metralleta.

Rápidamente se paro y fue a ver que estaba pasando en la entrada de su casa.

Solo vio su puerta destruida y a K encima de los pedazos con su metralleta y con una gran sonrisa.

-que demonios!! K no debías hacer eso!- repuso enfadado

-JO JO JO!!! Como no querías abrir, tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza- guardo su arma y paso de largo hasta la sala, dejando a un enojado Hiro.

-bueno...-tratando de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito- a que has venido?-

-bueno lo que pasa, es que quiero salir contigo-

-¿Qué?! –la mirada que le mandaba K era muy decisiva- para que quieres salir conmigo? - Pregunto un poco sonrojado

-es que me gustas, y mucho- lentamente se paro y fue caminando hacía Hiro, por su parte el estaba súper sonrojado…_pero que disparates anda diciendo!..._K se paro justo enfrente de el y fue acercando su rostro al de Hiro, poco a poco, Hiro por su parte estaba más rojo que nunca y justo cuando iban a tocar sus labios…

-Fujisaki, grabaste todo?- K se separo bruscamente de Hiro, dejándolo confundido.

De la nada salió Fujisaki con una cámara de video, con la mirada baja y unas cuantas lagrimitas.

-L-lo siento Hiro, K me obligo-

Hiro miró furioso a K, como se atrevía a hacer eso!!

-K porque hiciste eso! Que te ocurre?!-

-jejeje es que necesito que me ayudes con unas cositas-

-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era medio día, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Algunos no les importaba y seguían subiéndose en los juegos, mientras que otros estaban descansando en las bancas del lugar.

-Yuuukiiiii!! Subamos a este juego!!!- decía al tiempo que lo jalaba

-que no grites así cuando estemos en público tarado!!-

-oh vamos!! Esto es emocionante!-

Yuki solo lo fulmino con la mirada, se formaron y al paso de un tiempo les tocó subir, el juego era la maravillosa montaña rusa, como les podía gustar esto! En primera ese juego te puede terminar torciéndote el cuello con tanta vuelta, y en segunda puedes vomitar con tanta subida y bajada.

Se acomodaron en el juego, les pusieron la barra y revisaron que estuviera sujeta, después de unos minutos dieron comienzo.

-Yuju!!! Ya va a empezar!- alegre subió las manos para sentir mas emoción

-Shuichi todavía no estamos…aaah!!!!- no vio que justo enfrente estaba la maravillosa bajada, rápidamente se agarro de la barra y aguanto el cosquilleo de su estómago.

Por su parte Shuichi estaba riendo y gritando como loco.

--

-jajaja esto es muy emocionante, nos subimos otra vez?-

-no..-

-entonces vamos por un helado!- sin darle oportunidad de responder, Yuki fue jalado hacía la nevería.

.'.-.'.

-K esto es horrible, como te enteraste que Yuki y Shuichi tenían una cita?-

-oh!! Jo jo jo!! It's a secret!!- miraba a los dos tortolos detrás de unos arbustos.

-K eres un degenerado-

-lo se Hiro, bueno tenemos que vigilarlos que tal y si los molestan, vamos tu también Fujisaki-

-ya voy-

Y así los tres, vestidos de negro y con lentes, fueron tras los enamorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tohma nosotros también vamos a ir a la gira? Na no da- mordiendo la orejita de su peluche, miro a Tohma, quien estaba revisando unos papeles

-mmm…no lo se Ryuichi-

-yo quiero ir na no da, quiero estar con Shu-chan-

-mmm...?- miro por encima de los documentos a su compañero de trabajo y amigo- entonces es cierto eso que sientes algo por el?-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-claro que no na no da!!- repuso de inmediato- Solo es mi amigo, es el primero con el que me divierto cantando-

-ya veo…-vio como su amigo tenía la mirada perdida y triste, lo mas seguro es que si sintiera algo por el, …_pero siempre debo de meter la pata, yo solo estaba bromeando…- _bueno Ryuichi en ese caso, también iremos a la gira-

-en serio?!- sus ojos brillaron de emoción- gracias Tohma!-

Vio como su amigo se preparaba para saltarle encima

-No...no lo …aah!- cayó de espaldas

-me has hecho muy feliz na no da!-

-me alegro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, hora de irse, desde la mañana estaban en ese parque de diversiones. Ahora en adelante si es que iban a tener otras citas, ÉL escogería el LUGAR! Ya iban de salida, pero Shuichi quiso comprar unos recuerdos y fueron por ellos.

Mientras tanto con K y su pandilla, estaban fuera esperando a que salieran de la tiendita.

-K mira en primera no les ha pasado nada! En segunda haz que Fujisaki borre ese video!! Pude haber ayudado sin que hicieras eso!-

-well…solo quería prevenir- se encogió de hombros, causando enojo en Hiro.

-K ya me puedo ir?! Ya me harte de estar aquí viendo a esos dos, tengo cosas que hacer!-

-oh Fujisaki-kun, si estas celoso de ellos, consíguete una novia-

-K- murmuro con furia, ese manager loco!!! Como los sacaba de sus casillas!

-hey ahí vienen- murmuro Hiro

-bueno regresemos a casa, ya es tarde-

-si Yuki, muchas gracias por todo- lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que Yuki volteara. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor.

K, Hiro y Fujisaki vieron eso y la sangre se les subió a las mejillas, haciendo que voltearan para verse entre si.

-ejem…well mission complete!-

-si- respondieron los dos chicos

-bueno solo los acompañamos a su casa y ya-

-esta bien-

Después de vigilar de que llegaran a salvo, Hiro, Fujisaki y K se fueron a sus hogares.

.'.-.'.

-Shuichi voy a acomodar las cosas-

-si-

Mientras que Yuki acomodaba las cosas que habían comprado, Shuichi se sentó en el sofá, si que había sido un día de lo más loco y divertido, quería otra salida como esta, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, cada día amaba más a Yuki.

De repente sintió como alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, unos brazos se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello y como unos labios se posaban en los suyos.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su querido novio con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, cerrando también los ojos.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de Yuki, apretándolo para que estuvieran mas cerca, quería sentirlo en todo rincón. Ese pensamiento no paso desapercibido para Yuki pues paso sus manos por la nuca de Shuichi para hacer el beso mas profundo.

Una mano se paseaba con suavidad por la espalda de Yuki, sacando ligeros gemidos¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan experto al acariciar este tarado? Las caricias prosiguieron, ahora la mano de Shuichi estaba explorando el torso de su amante, sacando mas gemidos de el. El beso se había tornado más hambriento, al igual que sus caricias

La necesidad de aire se hacía presente pero no querían separarse, esa magia que creaban los dos al besarse era maravillosa y por nada del mundo querían que se extinguiera, pero sin más el aire era necesario se separaron un poco para poder respirar, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Lentamente Shuichi fue recostando a Yuki para ponerse encima de el, puso un brazo a lado de su cabeza, para ayudarlo a apoyarse.

-Yuki…yo…lo que quiero es- decía con la respiración entrecortada

-quieres… tomar el control no es así?- respiraba con la misma dificultad

-si…pero si tú no quieres no importa, en serio…-

-hazlo-

-que?- enserio Yuki le estaba dando permiso?

-hazlo, pero con una condición…-

-¿cuál?-

-que me hagas venir antes de tiempo, como tu lo haces- una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios

-Yuki!- repuso enfadado- que cosas dices!- pero la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Yuki, esto hizo enfadar a nuestro cantante- esta bien si es lo que quieres…-

Lo volvió a besar con lentitud, probando esos labios que tanto deseaba, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar el cual fue concedido de inmediato. Su mano libre alzo la playera para acariciar nuevamente el torso de Yuki, para después subir poco a poco, llego al pecho y empezó a masajear uno de sus pezones.

Yuki no pudo aguantar ese gemido, eso le dio ánimos a Shuichi…_voy bien…_ mientras su mano seguía con su trabajo, los besos fueron bajando hasta el cuello, lamiendo y chupando, fue a su oreja, punto sensible del escritor, la lamió y le dio un ligero mordisco, sacando otro gemido.

La playera ya estorbaba, así que poco a poco se la fue sacando, hasta quedar libre de ella.

Shuichi lo observo, una cosa paso por su mente, esto realmente era una locura, le iba a hacer el amor a su propio cuerpo! Pero a la vez a la persona que amaba, ya no importaba! Aunque Yuki estuviese en su cuerpo, el le iba a hacer el amor! Eso es lo que contaba!

-que tanto sonríes tonto-

-nada solo admiro tu cara de placer-

Yuki iba a responder pero la boca de Shuichi lo impidió.

.-.-.-.-

-Hiro gracias por aceptar que me quede esta noche- decía al tiempo que pasaba al interior del departamento

-no hay problema- cerró la puerta tras de el- si borraste la cinta?-

-claro que si, ese K se pasa-

-desgraciado no puedo perdonarle eso- fue hasta su cama y se sento, seguido de Suguru.

-pero ya no tiene importancia, de todas formas K es un buen manager se preocupa por nosotros-

-si, pero a que costo-

-bueno mañana será otro día-

**.-.-. Continuará.-.-.**

**Que mala soy xD jo!! Jaja en el próximo capitulo va a estar la otra parte del lemmon, espero poder saciar sus expectativas, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo esto xD. **

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**Sakura-tinuviel**

**KAREN**

**llollis shuichi **

**akirachinty**

**Reykou Higurashi**

**Angie **

**lady Sesshoumaru**

**Miraru**

Gracias por leer, se los agradezco de corazón. Perdón por no responder, estoy muy corta de tiempo, malditos exámenes ¬¬

Bueno sin más, espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima entrega!

Nos vemos cuídense!


	6. Salvado

Hola!! Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les gusto, y espero que este cáp. también les agrade, ahora si espero poder hacer un buen lemmon xD

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 6.- Salvado**

-desgraciado no puedo perdonarle eso- fue hasta su cama y se sento, seguido de Suguru.

-pero ya no tiene importancia, de todas formas K es un buen manager se preocupa por nosotros-

-si, pero a que costo-

-bueno mañana será otro día-

.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en los estudios NG

-Ryuichi te hemos dicho que no hagas eso!-

-pero Noriko!!! Yo quiero na no da!!!-

-Ryu-chan dame esos crayones!- decía al momento que lo iba acorralando

-no!- esos crayones los iba a proteger como a de lugar

-Ryu! No quieres que Tohma se enoje, verdad?- estiro la mano para que Ryuichi le diera los crayones a la vez que sonreía

-no, no quiero que se enoje- le entrego sus apreciados crayones, a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro, y volteaba a ver su dibujo en la pared.

-bien, bueno vamos a la oficina de Tohma-

-si…- suspiro derrotado

Y así los dos fueron con Tohma para arreglar lo de la gira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shuichi…ah…-

Grandes suspiros dejaba escapar ante tales caricias. Jamás hubiera pensado que Shuichi fuera tan bueno, debía reconocerlo.

Fue bajando poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos, hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Tomo el botón del pantalón y lo fue abriendo poco a poco, mientras besaba a su amante, bajo la cremallera y metió su mano para empezar a masajear el hinchado miembro de Yuki.

Ahogo un gran gemido en la boca de Shuichi, era realmente placentero. Shuichi se separo de repente de el, haciendo que Yuki frunciera el ceño molesto, pero el solo le dedico una sonrisa. Le quito los pantalones al igual la ropa interior dejando a Yuki totalmente desnudo, para su deleite.

-pero que…crees que estas haciendo- decía difícilmente Yuki

-quitándote la ropa…-

-no tarado… tú eres el único que lleva ropa y eso no es justo-

Shuichi ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ahora Yuki se encontraba arriba de el.

-pe…pero Yuki-sin prestarle atención Yuki lo besó, mientras que con sus manos, empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente. Cuando quedo totalmente desnudo se entretuvo con su miembro, masajeándolo deliciosamente.

-Yu…Yuki-quería seguir disfrutando…pero hoy sería EL quien mandaría hoy. Así que sin mas aprovecho que Yuki había aflojado su agarre un poco y se posiciono arriba de el

-Hoy no Yuki…seré yo quien te haga experimentar nuevas cosas- y lo beso apasionadamente. El sofá era algo chico, pero no importaba, bajo de nuevo, lentamente hasta el miembro de Yuki, lo tomo entre sus manos y lamió pausadamente la punta varias veces, sacando leves suspiros del escritor, y sin previo aviso se lo metió todo a la boca, haciendo que Yuki abriera los ojos de golpe, y dejando escapar un gran gemido.

Shuichi empezó a chuparlo lentamente, quería hacer sufrir a su amante, tomo mas velocidad y luego volvió a la normalidad, con lo cual recibió un pequeño gruñido. Volteó a mirar a Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa y este solo se digno a mirarlo; como pequeña venganza empezó dentro de su boca a rodear el miembro con su lengua. Esto hizo que Yuki apretara fuertemente los cojines y cerrara los ojos, era bueno…muy bueno. Dejo el miembro de Yuki para ir a besarlo, pero sin dejar de masajearlo.

-mmm…Yuki…estas listo?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-bien Ryuichi, entonces en la gira quieres hacer dueto con Shuichi en por lo menos dos canciones?- dijo de forma pausada

-así es Tohma- decía a la vez q mordía la oreja de Kumagoro

-pues voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo- le dedico una sonrisa

-gracias Tohma!!-

-pero no…aah!!!- cayeron de espaldas

-Ryuichi, ya no te me avientes así, por favor!- repuso enfadado pero con una sonrisa, no tenía remedio

-es que estoy muy feliz na no da!!!!-

-pues entonces el asunto esta arreglado, verdad?- habló por fin Noriko quien solo los veía con una gran sonrisa

-si, así que ya pueden irse, la gira es pasado mañana- ambos se levantaron del suelo y sacudieron sus ropas- tienen que tener todo preparado-

-bueno entonces nos vamos- se levanto y fue para la puerta seguida de Ryuichi

-nos vemos Tohma!! Bye bye!!- y así ambos desaparecieron de su vista

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba ya las 4 de la mañana, y solo se veían dos cuerpos en la cama, cada quien en la orilla y dándose la espalda

-"tsk… maldito Yuki"- apretó fuertemente la sabana

-"estúpido niño"- frunció mas el ceño

Ambos se habían enojado al ser interrumpidos por la vecina…o eso es lo que pensaba Shuichi, ya que cuando quiso volver a intentarlo Yuki ya se había ido al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-"por que habrá hecho eso?"- no quiso volver a darle vueltas al asunto, así que prefirió dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti….Ti-Ti-Ti

Abrió perezosamente los ojos; y apago de golpe el despertador.

Ayer apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, se levanto para mirar hacía donde se suponía que dormiría su amante, pero no encontró nada.

-a donde habrá ido ese baka?-

Se paro y fue inspeccionando la casa, sin encontrar rastro de Shuichi. Sin darle importancia, se baño, vistió y fue a la empresa, con un poco de humor de perros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con aquella vestimenta no se sentía cómodo y eso que ya tenía tiempo vistiéndose así; parecía de la mafia, la gente se le quedaba mirando raro, pero no tenía opción. Siguió caminando hacía empresa de su "cuñado".

El había despertado antes que Yuki, sin que se diera cuenta lo miró por largo rato, cuando de repente empezó a sonar un celular; busco entre todas las cosas y era el celular de Yuki, sin mas contesto. El que llamaba era Tohma, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo urgentemente a la empresa, y hacía allá iba.

Cruzo las puertas y sin esperar nada fue hacía la oficina de Tohma, en el transcurso se encontró a Ryuchi, cuanto lo había extrañado! Quiso saludarle pero recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Yuki.

Ryuchi volteo a verle, y el respondió la mirada pero siguió caminando aguantándose las ganas de saludarlo.

Ryuchi vio como su rival desaparecía entrando a la oficina de Tohma, no le dio importancia y prefirió pasear por los pasillos junto con su amigo Kumagoro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-aaah!!- bostezo tapándose la boca y de sus ojos salieron pequeñas lágrimas.

-Nakano ayer me divertí en tu casa, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- empezó a afinar su guitarra- cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa-

-pero aún estoy sorprendido, nos dormimos tarde por estar jugando en el playstation y aún así llegamos antes que K-

-el café amigo mío, es el elixir de la hiperactividad jajaja-

-jajaja muy cierto-

Mientras reían, fueron recordando lo de anoche, se pusieron a jugar PS después de que Hiro insultara a K, y que mejor manera de desahogarse que jugando a las peleas! Tan sumidos estaban en su platica que no se dieron cuenta cuando Yuki llego con ellos.

-ah hola Yuki…-

-hola-

-como que alguien no esta de buen humor- dijo con una sonrisa

-cállate Hiro-

-haber enamorado, cuéntame que pasó-

-vete al cuerno- y sin mas salió de ahí, dejando a los dos miembros del grupo con la boca abierta.

-pues que le habrá pasado a Shindou?-

-no tengo idea Fujisaki-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos se le quedaban mirando raro, jamás habían visto a Shuichi tan enojado, y como no estarlo…

-"estúpido niño!"- como se pudo dejar llevar y darle el control a Shuichi!- "estoy loco!"

**.-Flash Back-.**

Volteó a mirar a Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa y este solo se digno a mirarlo; como pequeña venganza empezó dentro de su boca a rodear el miembro con su lengua. Esto hizo que Yuki apretara fuertemente los cojines y cerrara los ojos, era bueno…muy bueno. Dejo el miembro de Yuki para ir a besarlo, pero sin dejar de masajearlo.

-mmm…Yuki…estas listo?- dijo sin separarse mucho de su boca

-listo?-

-si…- se acomodo entre sus piernas y lo alzo levemente- para esto…-

Yuki empezó a sudar frío, no quería que le metieran eso ahí!, nunca le había pasado aquello, y no tenía ganas de experimentarlo…Cuando de repente llaman a la puerta, oh bendita señal del cielo!

-mmm quien sea se esperara!- decía Shuichi mientras empezaba a acomodarse correctamente

-no! Ve a abrir!-

-pero Yuki!!!!-

-Shuichi!- lo dijo en un tono tan desesperado y enojado que Shuichi no tuvo opción; y mientras fue a Abrir, Yuki se encerró en el baño.

**.-Fin Flash Back-.**

-que bueno que no sucedió nada mas…-cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo se encontró con Ryuichi- maldita suerte

-hola Shu-chan!!!!!- se le aventó abrazándolo efusivamente- como estas?!!-

-bien y tu?- no le quedaba mas, tenía que soportarlo

-también bien na no da!!! Oye esta noche vienes a mi casa?-

-eh…para que?-

-pues para hacer lo que siempre hacemos cuando estamos solos na no da!- le guiñó coquetamente

-"que demonios!" Co…como?!-

-si, casi siempre vienes conmigo para hacer aquello na no da!-

-"voy a matar al baka! Voy a matarlo!"- justamente por el pasillo iba pasando Shuichi con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando vio a Yuki su día se amargo mas

-con que ahí estas "Shuichi", Sakuma nos permites?-

-claro, nos vemos na no da!- y se fue saltando de aquí para allá

-que bueno, así podemos hablar mejor, explícame que haces con Ryuichi cuando están solos eh!?-

-Yuki eso no tiene nada de malo! Y tu dime como es eso de que acompañas a Tohma a esos lugarcitos!-

-solo es para divertirme un rato! Contéstame! Que haces con Ryuichi!?-

-que te importa, mas te vale estar haciendo bien mi trabajo, acabo de ver a K, nos vemos en la noche y aclaramos todo- y sin darle tiempo de decir mas Shuichi se dirigió a la salida

-maldito Shuichi!- sin mas se dirigió a la sala de grabación en donde todos lo estaban esperando

-llegas tarde-

-cállate Hiro-

-que humor…bueno comencemos-

Y así empezaron a grabar, tras una hora K les permitió descansar.

-que paso Yuki?-

-nada Hiroshi-

-anda dime, quizás te sirva de ayuda, jajaja lo cierto es que escuche tu pelea con Shuichi-

-entonces para que preguntas?-

-verás solo tu tienes la culpa aquí, Shuichi acompaña a Ryuichi a cuidar el conejo que ambos compraron-

-que?!- casi se cae de espaldas, solo por ese estúpido conejo!!!

-así es-

-mierda!-

-mas te vale disculparte con el-

-ya veré que hago!-

-no te tardes, que ya falta poco para la gira y deben estar en sus respectivos cuerpos-

-lo se…-

♥**-.-.-Continuará-.-.-♥**

**Hola! Mil disculpas por no haberlo subido antes! Es que estado un poco ocupada y mas por mi castigo T-T**

**Espero me perdonen y aquí esta el 6to cáp. Espero les guste! Bueno me despido cuídense!!!!!**

**Por **

**DarkKasami**


	7. Dulce Amor

Hola!!! Pues aquí tarde entregando este cáp, ya casi es el final!! Pero para eso faltan como 2 caps. Si no es que un poco más, bueno sin más espero que les guste!!! Y lamento la larga tardanza!

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin Te Comprendo**

**Cáp 7.- ****Dulce Amor**

-verás solo tu tienes la culpa aquí, Shuichi acompaña a Ryuichi a cuidar el conejo que ambos compraron-

-que?!- casi se cae de espaldas, solo por ese estúpido conejo!!!

-así es-

-mierda!-

-mas te vale disculparte con el-

-ya veré que hago!-

-no te tardes, que ya falta poco para la gira y deben estar en sus respectivos cuerpos-

-lo se…-

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-pasado mañana es la gira- murmuraba Tohma desde su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas

-lo se na no da!- contesto un feliz Ryuichi jugando con su conejo

-ya todo esta listo- dijo Noriko

-bien, espero que nos vaya muy bien-

-eso tenlo por seguro- respondió muy seguro Ryuichi

------

Ya había salido del trabajo e iba caminando lentamente hacía su casa, como le iba a hacer para disculparse ante el baka? El tenía la culpa por una parte, por que no le dijo acerca de ese conejo?...tsk…aunque el también la tenía y mas por el tarado de su cuñadito. Pronto llego a su casa, suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Entro y todo estaba apagado…_que raro…_antes de revisar la casa, para ver donde estaba, fue por una cerveza…la necesitaba.

.-.-.-

_-"__Yuki es un idiota, imbécil, tarado, manipulador, __mujerie__go, pervertido, frío, soberbio…"-_ escribía Shuichi en su pequeño cuaderno, sobre la terraza, ahora si, ese Yuki se había pasado, el que se preocupaba por su bienestar, le era FIEL! Y el como la paga! Yéndose a esos lugares con Tohma, quien sabe con cuantas mujeres abra estado. No lo perdonaría tan fácil.

Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos…_esto es vergonzoso…_miro la luna con tristeza.

Yuki había empezado a buscar a Shuichi, dando con el en la terraza, _le gusta mucho ese lugar, porque no se me ocurrió __primero…_fue hasta el y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento Shuichi-

Mas no recibió respuesta del susodicho, lo volteo a ver, encontrándose con Shuichi llorando…_no…_trato de acercase a el, para abrazarlo pero el se aparto un poco, dando a entender la indirecta.

-En serio Shuichi lo lamento, se que tuve la culpa…creo que siempre la tengo…-dijo en un murmullo.

-Si…siempre la tienes- dijo entre sollozos- como pudiste engañarme así Yuki- volvió a romper en llanto

-lo de Tohma ya tiene tiempo, la última vez que fui fue cuando te conocí-

-mentira…-

-es la verdad Shuichi, créeme!!- tras decir esto lo agarro de los brazos para que lo volteará a ver, ambas miradas se encontraron.

_Yuki…_mas lágrimas rodaron por la cara de Shuichi, veía la desesperación de sus ojos, aunque lo quisiera odiar, aventar por la terraza, ahorcarlo y demás, jamás lo haría, lo amaba demasiado, pero como había dicho antes, no lo perdonaría tan fácil.

Yuki en cambio veía cierta confusión en Shuichi, vio como el bajaba la cabeza, sin mas lo soltó para retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los brazos de Shuichi rodeaban su cintura.

-Yuki…-

-Shuichi…-lo abrazo también- lo lamento en serio…-

-si, esta bien- se separaron un poco para mirarse y después fundirse en un beso. Tras esto se pararon y miraron un rato la luna- ya me voy a dormir…-

-yo igual- caminaron hacía las recamaras, pero Shuichi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-dormirás en la sala- y sin mas cerró la puerta con seguro para irse a dormir, dejando a Yuki fuera.

-pero que demonios!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Shuichi!"-gritaba K- ponle mas empeño a la canción! Que mañana es la gira!!-

-pues entonces déjame descansar llevo así hora y media! Maldito explotador!- y antes de que K sacara su magnum, Hiro y Fujisaki lo detuvieron.

-tranquilo K, solo dale un descanso si?- K miro a Hiro y dio un suspiro.

-ok, only 15 minutes!- y salió de ahí para despejarse seguido de Fujisaki.

-y ahora que paso?- pregunto Hiro sentándose a un lado

-nada-

-arreglaste las cosas con Shuichi?-

-se nota que las hubiera arreglado?- lo volteo a ver fríamente

-creo que noup…pero cuéntame, quizás te pueda ayudar-

-tsk…-lo volteo a ver nuevamente- le pedí perdón, me abrazó, pensé que si me había perdonado, pero me mando a dormir al sillón!- finalizo con el ceño fruncido

-…puf!!!- intento tranquilizar la risa sin lograrlo- Jajajajaja!!!-

-oye, que no es para reírse-

-jajaja creías que te iba a perdonar así de rápido?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas producidas por tanta risa

-pues casi siempre lo ha hecho-

-pues déjame decirte que Shu ya ha cambiado, ahora si DEBES conseguir su perdón total-

-total?-

-si, quizás ahorita te haya perdonado un 40 porciento-

-tsk ese niñato-

-pero te gusta no?-

-si-

-lo quieres?-

-si-

-lo amas?-

-…- cerró sus ojos un momento ante esa pregunta, que quizás no se había hecho en gran tiempo, realmente amaba al baka? A su mente llego una imagen de Shuichi sonriendo, otra cuando esta enojado, otra cuando estaba llorando…esta última se sintió mal, pero le gustaba cada una de las facetas de su novio, ya no podría seguir viviendo sin el; abrió lo ojos

- realmente le amo demasiado…- murmuro

-me alegro que te des cuenta- le puso su mano en el hombro- algo tarde pero algo es algo- finalizo con una sonrisa

-je, supongo que tienes razón-

-bueno, hoy debes comenzar a ganar su total perdón-

-lo intentare…-

-te daré unos consejitos…-

-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy debía entregar el libro de Yuki, su editora vino a la casa y estaba leyendo mientras tomaba una tasa de té, mientras el estaba nervioso, había escrito la mayoría del libro, si salía mal Yuki lo iba a matar.

-maestro su estilo de escribir si que cambio- termino de leer y acomodo las hojas para después guardarlas en un folder.- acaso su novio le ayudo de alguna forma?-

Shuichi sudo frío, _…__Si supiera_…

-pues si tuvo algo que ver- sonrió

-me alegro, este libro le quedo sumamente bien- Shu abrió los ojos con sorpresa- a comparación de los otros libros, aquí se muestra el sufrimiento del protagonista, y el amor que la pareja demuestra-

-en-en-serio?-

-veo que su novio si lo ha cambiado demasiado- río un poco- usted no es así, pero es bueno- se paro seguida de Shuichi- me retiro, debo entregar esta obra maestra inmediatamente-

-claro- la llevo hasta la puerta y ahí se despidieron, después regreso a la sala- Soy genial!-se desplomo en el sillón con una gran sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Según el plan de Hiro debía comprarle chocolates a Shuichi, si los aceptaba y empezaba a ser mas abierto con el, debería besarle y darle caricias, pero parar a tiempo….muy difícil por cierto.

Y ahora se encontraba en la tienda buscando chocolates, agarro unos en forma de corazón y los compro, ahora se dirigía a su casa, pero al momento de salir se encontró con Tohma.

-hola Shindou-

-eh, hola-

-comprándole chocolates a Yuki?-

-pues como ve, así es-

-je pelearon? No es así?-

-_tan perspicaz como siempre Tohma…_pues tuvimos una discusión-

-espero que la arreglen, y acuérdate tarde o temprano Yuki se hartara de ti, siempre te lo he dicho- mostro una sarcástica sonrisa.

Siempre? O sea que siempre molesta a Shuichi con eso? Maldito Tohma…esta vez si que se paso.

-pues déjame decirte Seguchi, que "Yuki" me ama demasiado como para hartarse de mí-

Tohma frunció el ceño levemente.

-me alegro que así sea, bueno, me retiro, acuérdate de mañana llegar temprano junto con Yuki-

-si nos vemos- y tras esto cada quien tomo su camino

_Ja toma esa_sin mas llegó a su casa y se encontró a Shuichi acostado en el sofá viendo la tele.

-hola…-

-hola…-

-…-silencio sepulcral, sin contar el ruido de la tv, Yuki se sentó en otro sillón y empezó a ver también la tv.

-Shuichi/Yuki- se llamaron al unisonó

-tu primero Yuki-

-yo te traje esto- le entrego la caja con chocolates, Shuichi casi llora de emoción, pero tenía q retenerse- te quería volver a pedir disculpas por lo de ayer- al decir esto no pudo enojarse un poco, esto lo noto Shuichi y sonrió definitivamente ya no aguantaba, se paro del sillón para irse a sentar a su lado y empezar a besarlo, esto sorprendió un poco a Yuki, pero correspondió de inmediato.

Al separarse se miraron

-esto…supongo yo que es el principio del perdón?- pregunto Yuki

- te perdono Yuki-

-en serio?-

-si, pero la condición es de que seamos mas honestos el uno con el otro, y nada de infidelidades-

-trato hecho!- y lo sellaron con un beso

Después de unos minutos se veían dos cuerpos sobre la cama, con respiraciones entrecortadas.

-ahora… si me dejaras llegar hasta el final Yuki?- pregunto al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el.

-mmm….si-

Sin más, Shuichi introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Yuki, y este con sumo placer los envolvió en saliva con ayuda de su lengua, cuando estuvieron listos, los introdujo lentamente en la entrada de Yuki, mientras tanto lo besaba en el cuello dándole leves mordiscos, sacando gemidos del escritor.

Al sentir los dedos dentro de el no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dolía un poco; para tratar de bajar el dolor Shuichi lo distraía con besos y masajeando su miembro lentamente.

Cuando sintió que Yuki estaba preparado para un dedo mas, lo metió con mucho cuidado, no quería lastimarlo.

-aah…-

-lo siento…-

Cuando la entrada de Yuki estuvo bien dilatada, Shuichi dirigió su miembro ahí, observo a Yuki el cual estaba apretando la boca.

-Yuki, solo dolerá al principio-

-hazlo de una buena vez!- enfatizo enojado y sin mas Shuichi lo penetro de lleno.

-aah!...-gimió con fuerza cerrando los ojos de golpe, nadie le había hecho eso, ahora se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo si estaba bien "dotado", y ahorita entendía como Shuichi se sentía cuando lo penetraba, si que dolía, lo…comprendía, abrió los ojos y miro a Shuichi, que tenía una mirada de preocupación…_si será baka…_

_-_estas bien Yuki?-

-si…- respondió con dificultad. Tras esto Shuichi esbozo una sonrisa y se empezó a mover en el interior de Yuki, sacando varios gemidos por parte de ambos. Yuki no pudo evitar empezar a besar el cuello de Shu, y este por su parte se sorprendió y sonrió haciendo que fuera más rápido y que también masajeara el miembro de Yuki con más ímpetu.

El clímax se venía haciendo presente en Yuki, no lo podía creer, esto era realmente placentero, con razón Shuichi no duraba tanto.

-aah…Shuichi- sin aguantarse mas se vino en la mano de su amante, esparciendo su semilla en sus abdómenes, poco después Shuichi también le acompañaba.

-Yuki…-se vino en su interior, este había sido el mejor día de su vida y sin evitarlo beso a Yuki-te amo Yuki…siempre lo haré…-

Yuki lo observo y sonrió

-yo también te amo Shuichi…-

Shuichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Yuki le decía que le amaba de esa manera, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos.

-no…Shuichi, no llores…-

-oh Yuki- lo abrazo- me has hecho muy feliz- Yuki correspondió su abrazo.

-Shuichi…-

**.-.-.-Continuará-.-.-.**

Pues aquí esta el cáp, espero que les agrade, perdón por la tardanza!!

Gracias a:

**Lady Sesshoumaru**

**Miraru**

**Sakura-Undomiel**

**Reykou Higurashi**

**kagomechan**

**..:://Agatsuma Soubi\::..**

**Tama**

**Llollis Shuichi **

**vivikuroi****-****jeje perdona la tardanza, pero te agradezco la presión, eso me hizo terminar más rápido xD! Espero no volver a hacerte enfadar!)**

**Bueno sin más nos vemos! No voy a poder escribir en esta semana ya que mi madre santa se quiere ir a Yucatán ( y con este calor! Me voy a morir!) ****y**** luego luego de llegar al D.F entro a la escuela xD!**

Bueno sin más les agradezco mucho sus reviews!!! Y espero que les agrade este cáp!!!

Muchas Gracias! Cuídense!!

Por

DarkKasami


	8. Por fin nos vamos!

Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, y pues aquí esta el cáp .

ACLARACIÓN: por ahí me dieron la idea de hacer un Hiro x Suguru y la verdad no me pareció tan mala, espero que no les desagrade esa parejita. Bueno sin más no les quito más tiempo!

**Por fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp 8.- Por fin nos vamos!**

-yo también te amo Shuichi…-

Shuichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Yuki le decía que le amaba de esa manera, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos.

-no…Shuichi, no llores…-

-oh Yuki- lo abrazo- me has hecho muy feliz- Yuki correspondió su abrazo.

-Shuichi…-

**♥♥♥♥♥♥**

El sol salía con todo su esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban majestuosamente, este día era realmente bello, para no tener prisas ni nada por el estilo, excepto para ciertas personitas…

-mierda Shuichi, apúrate de una buena vez! Que no vamos a llegar a tiempo y acuérdate, debemos pasar por Hiro!!- enfatizaba enojado en el marco de la puerta, pues que tanto hacía el tarado?

-lo siento Yuki- decía llegando a su lado- es que no sabía si debía llevarme a mi osito o a mi conejito, y decidí que era mejor dejarlos en la cama juntos-

1,2,3…_paciencia, DIOS DAME PACIENCIA!!!!!_...Shuichi solo veía como a Yuki le saltaban varias venitas…

-Shuichi, si no estas en el carro en 3 segundos, juro que te pateare el trasero hasta que no puedas sentarte en un mes!- y como chiflido Shuichi agarro su maleta y bajo corriendo las escaleras para meterse al carro- baka…-

.-.-.-.-.

-Hiro…kun-dijo en un suspiro

-tranquilo Suguru…es normal que no puedas la primera vez- lentamente lo fue envolviendo en sus brazos, provocando un sonrojo en el menor.

-ah…-

-lo siento, pero debes presionar fuertemente, mira así- agarró la mano de Suguru, llevándola a esa parte para después hacer presión

-ah…-cerró levemente sus ojos, era un poco doloroso

-ahora debes tocar las cuerdas con la otra mano- agarró la otra mano de Suguru para pasarla por las cuerdas creando un sonido gracioso- je solo necesitas practica-

-esto de tocar la guitarra es difícil-

-pues si, pero a mi como me gusta es muy fácil-sonrió

-me imagino- en eso quiso moverse un poco pero se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, un hermoso color rojo adorno su cara. Hiro sentado atrás de él, abrazándolo, mientras el sentado entre sus piernas haciéndolo parecer algo íntimo, al parecer Hiro no lo había notado.

-em..Hiro?-

-que paso?-pregunto distraídamente

-po-podrías…-giro un poco su cabeza hacía Hiro, y este al verlo no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo adornara sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era Suguru, después de un momento de delirio, se fijo en la posición que estaban, apartándose de él.

-L-lo siento, perdón si te incomode, pero no hallaba como acomodar tus dedos sobre la guitarra- inquirió un poco sonrojado

-si…no hay problema-

Toc-Toc tocaron primero para después tocar con insistencia el timbre…Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong…

-voy a abrir…-dijo con una venita en su frente

-Yuki deja de tocar así! Molestaras a Hiro!- trataba de detenerlo sin éxito alguno

-me vale cuernos! Tenemos que irnos ya!- y siguió en su trabajo de tocar el timbre. En eso les abrieron la puerta, dejando a la vista a un enojado Hiro.

-Ho-hola Hiro…Yuki fue el que estaba haciendo eso! Yo lo quería parar!!!- empezó a lloriquear, haciendo que Yuki frunciera mas el ceño.

-ya no importa Shu, solo deja de hacer eso, ya te había dicho que me das miedo cuando haces esas caras en el cuerpo de Yuki-

-si- contesto resignado

-apúrate Hiro, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en hora y media- dijo Yuki

-si…-entró a su casa por las maletas, pero se volvió con ellos- se me olvidaba! Suguru esta aquí, así que actúen como cada quien- y sin mas volvió a entrar a su casa

-que raro…- murmuro Shuichi

-que?-

-que Fujisaki pase a la casa de Hiro…mmm…total- dijo ya sin darle importancia, Yuki solo movió negativamente la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-

-ne! Tohma!! Por qué tardan tanto?!-

-no tengo idea Ryuichi- respondió a la vez que veía su reloj, faltaba menos de media hora para que saliera su vuelo.

-ay que problemático- dijo Noriko dejándose caer en una banca- y Tatsuha que no vuelve del baño-

-de seguro anda coqueteando- dijo sin mas Tohma

En eso escuchan que personas vienen corriendo, voltearon a ver encontrándose con Hiro y Suguru.

-lo si-siento Tohma…-dejo escapar un suspiro- pero no se que le paso a Yuki-

-que quieres decir Suguru?- pregunto el antes mencionado

-pues que tuvimos unos problemas al venir aquí- le siguió Hiro

-bueno luego le preguntaré y Shindou?-

-el esta con Yuki estacionando el carro- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

.-.-.-.

-eres un estúpido! Como no sabías manejar!- empezó a gritarle justamente cuando bajaban del coche

-pues ya sabes que yo no ocupo el maldito carro!- decía cerrando de golpe la puerta enfadado

-entonces me lo hubieras dejado a mi! Baka!-

-si y entonces nos descubren no?! Di que llegamos vivos!- y sin darle oportunidad de seguir empezó a caminar hacía donde estaban los demás

-espérame baka!-

.-.-.

Después de explicarle a Tohma lo del retraso, que fue cosa no muy convincente, se subieron por fin al avión.

-que bueno que Tohma tiene avión privado y muy grande- decía Hiro dejándose caer al asiento a lado de Shuichi

-si es lo bueno- contestaba Shuichi

-jajaja no estés enojado… Shu- pronunció su nombre en un murmullo- pero acepta que fue muy gracioso!-

-claro que no lo fue!- respondía este enfadado

-jajaja claro que si! Pero no te preocupes, Yuki solo estaba asustado, no se enfado contigo- trataba de conciliarlo

-eso crees…-

-tu crees que no fue peligroso cruzarse la mayoría de los semáforos en rojo? Y casi te echas a una ancianita!-

-ella tuvo la culpa!!- trataba de librarse- esa anciana necesitaba lentes! El semáforo estaba en verde para los coches!-

-jajaja pero da igual, no esta enfadado, ve a hablar con el- dijo con voz un poco mas seria

-tu crees…?-miró a su amigo

-si- sonrió

-Bueno…-pero antes que nada- miro a Hiro pícaramente- que hacía Suguru en tu casa?-

-…-sudó frío-na-nada-

Mientras ellos tenían su discusión Yuki estaba con Suguru viendo a Hiro y a Shuichi respectivamente. Quien sabe que tanto se han de andar diciendo, apenas y podían escuchar, pues los asientos estaban un poco lejos.

-Suguru…es tu primera gira verdad?-

-s-si- respondió nerviosamente, el tono de voz que había utilizado "Shuichi" era un poco frió.

-Shuichi!!!!!- entro corriendo Ryuichi para lanzársele a Yuki

-"mierda!" que quieres?- respondió aun mas frió, en eso sintió una mirada, se volteo encontrándose a Shuichi el cual le decía "trata bien a Sakuma o verás"- digo…que se te ofrece Sakuma?- intento sonreír sin mucho éxito

-solo vine a saludarte!...ah!- se paro para ponerse en medio de la sala- Tohma también me dijo que ya vamos a despegar! Que se vayan abrochando sus cinturones!- después de esto se fue con sus compañeros de grupo y el anexado (Tatsuha)

Después de unos minutos el avión había despejado, Shuichi miro por la ventana asombrándose de lo bonita que era su ciudad, después de esto miro a Yuki y su sorpresa fue que el también lo estaba mirando. Iba a ser lo que habían apostado Hiro y él.Sin más se levanto, captando la atención de Yuki y le dijo con la mirada que lo siguiera, y este así lo hizo.

-a donde vas Shu?- pregunto bajito

-a cumplir mi parte, te dejo a solas con Suguru- le guiño el ojo y se fue a la parte de atrás del avión seguido de Yuki.

-maldito Shu…- decía Hiro

.-.-.-.

-que quieres baka?-

-quería…pedirte disculpas- bajo la cabeza en modo de arrepentimiento, Yuki lo miro con un poco de sorpresa…bien había exagerado un poco, el también tenía la culpa.

-yo…yo…- Shuichi lo miró y Yuki volteó la mirada, odiaba pedir disculpas, pero no quería tener mas problemas con su baka.

-entonces…asunto arreglado?- estiro su mano, esperando a que Yuki la estrechara pero en lugar de eso, Yuki se le tiro encima empezando a besarlo.

.-.-.

Hiro por fin se había decidido, fue a sentarse junto a Suguru empezando a charlar.

_"-yo me disculparé con Yuki si tu te vas acercando mas a Suguru e intentas ser algo mas que su amigo!-_

_-pero que tonterías dices Shu!- dijo espantado_

_-anda!-_

_-pe-pero el no quiere nada conmigo…-bajo la mirada_

_-como lo sabes? Inténtalo…siempre me lo has dicho-_

_-vale esta bien- tras esto estrecharon su mano"_

-Nakano y para que fueron Yuki y Shuichi hacía los baños?- pregunto inocentemente

-para arreglar unas cosas…-sonrisa pervertida- y quizás las hayan arreglado de otra forma-

-…-Suguru enrojeció captando lo que había dicho Hiro

-oh vamos! Jajaja no te pongas así!- decía a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, y esto puso tenso a Suguru el cual enrojeció más.

-"porqué me pongo así con el?"- pensaba mientras lo volteaba a ver, todavía se seguía riendo, sin poder evitarlo también empezó a reírse

En cambió en los baños…

-ah…Shu…- dejo escapar un gemido cuando le besaron cerca de la oreja.

Shuichi lo fue acercando al lavabo dejando que Yuki se recargara un poco en él, para después besarlo con más ímpetu. Sus manos jugaban sobre la piel de Yuki, alzando cada vez más la camisa de este.Yuki en cambió había colado sus manos hasta poder tocar el abdomen de Shu, ese baka ya era todo un experto, sonrió.

-je…-dejó escapar una risilla

-que… tienes baka?- apenas pudo hablar

-me has convertido en un pervertido…- y sin darle tiempo a Yuki, empezó a besar su cuello, sacando varios suspiros del escritor.

Puso una pierna entre las piernas de Yuki y la fue frotando sobre el sexo de este, sacando gemidos un poco más fuertes.

-oh…Shuichi-era realmente placentero

Siguió un rato así, y después fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de la cintura de Yuki, mientras lo miraba, fue abriendo el pantalón bajando apenas lo necesario junto con el bóxer, dejando salir a su miembro, el cual solicitaba ser atendido; se relamió los labios para después empezar a chupar la punta lentamente

-"tsk…maldito"- pensaba Yuki mientras lo veía, era una tortura lo que su baka estaba haciendo- ah!...- sin previó aviso Shuichi se lo había metido todo. Comenzó a degustarlo de forma un poco salvaje, eso era lo que Yuki esperaba

-si…mhgm…Shu…más…- se recargo un poco mas sobre el lavabo, apenas podía sostenerse, eso era placer puro – ah…- cerró los ojos fuertemente, el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Shuichi no se perdía las emociones que dejaba ver Yuki, era excitante verlo así, sonrojado y pidiendo por más, y eso iba a darle, aumento la velocidad haciendo que el escritor cerrará aun mas fuerte los ojos

-ah…Shu…no puedo más…-y sin previó aviso se vino en la boca del cantante, el cual bebió todo gustoso. Se levanto para besar con pasión a su novio y transmitirle el sabor de su esencia. Sin previo aviso Shu se separo un poco y se desabrocho los pantalones dejándolos caer.

-ahora me toca a mí- susurró cerca de su oído. Levanto a Yuki sentándolo en el lavabo, bajándole por completo los pantalones, no podía esperar mas, aún faltaba quitarse la parte de arriba, pero esto realmente era urgente, se relamió tres dedos y los dirigió a la entrada de Yuki.

-ah…- gimió cuando los tres dedos entraron de golpe- ten…m-más cuidado baka-

-solo disfruta Yuki…- empezó a moverlos en el interior del escritor, el dolor iba desapareciendo sustituyéndolo por placer, y sin esperar más, Shuichi se acodo y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

-ah…- gimieron los dos. Cuando lo metió todo espero a que Yuki se acostumbrará a el, para empezar a embestirle de forma salvaje.

-ah...Shu…- por que le daban ahora esos arranques de pasión? Se preguntaba por un momento Yuki, pero lo mando al diablo, aquello era realmente delicioso.

-ah Yuki…es…realmente estrecho…-apenas pudo decir, mientras lo embestía, tomó el miembro de Yuki para empezar a masturbarlo nuevamente. Yuki se aferraba al cuello de Shuichi…quería más…más.

-Shuichi…no…no pares- y este por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo.

-ah…- empezó a masturbar mas rápido a Yuki, pronto el ya iba a terminar, y quería que los dos acabasen al mismo tiempo.

-ah...Yuki…- con sus últimas fuerzas lo penetro profundamente llegando al orgasmo, dejando salir su semilla, mientras Yuki también acababa, manchando sus abdómenes.

-mierda…- recargo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Shu- debimos quitarnos las camisas-

-je…-apenas dejo escapar una risita, recargándose en el cuerpo de Yuki- ya ni modo-

-…-

-Yuki…como que te esta gustando ser el uke…verdad?- sonrisa pícara

-baka! Deja que vuelva a mi cuerpo y…- Shuichi lo calló con un beso, tras un momento se separaron para volverse a besar, pero de forma más tranquila transmitiéndose sus sentimientos.

♥♥♥**Continuará♥♥♥**

**H****ola!!! ****Shuichi estaba urgido verdad? jajaja -risa nerviosa- me he vuelto mas pervertida! oh Dios! Espero haber escrito un buen lemmon xD! también espero que esto no les incomode al igual que la parejita HiroxSuguru!!!**

**Perdonen la tardanza xD es que no me organizaba**** con la escuela****, y mas por que tuve que hacer amigos nuevamente y acomodarme al horario (;-; muy difícil!) pero en fin!!!...alguien de por aquí va a la prepa 5? jajaja solo pregunto xD**

**Pero aquí ya tienen otro cáp!!! Solo faltan dos más y este fic llega a su final!****Perdonen en el anterior cáp, si sé que Yuki estuvo OOC pero no sabía que mas poner xD! Mil disculpas!!!**

**Gracias a:**

**Lady Sesshoumaru** .- jeje gracias por el comentario xD! Y perdona la tardanza pero con esto de integrarme de nuevo con un nuevo grupo es medio cañón xD y pues estaba medio depre, pero ya estoy lista!! Para darle fin a este fic! xD

**Miraru**** .-** me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también!!! Gracias por tu comentario!

**..:://Agatsuma Soubi\::..**.- jajaja Gracias por el comentario! Si lo sé, estaba corto jajaja pero bueno tú sabes xD luego la mente no da para más jajaja…espero que te agrade este cáp!

**L****lollis Shuichi**.- Muchas Gracias //!!! Jajaja algo así se me ocurrió pero mejor descarte esa idea xD! Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo cáp!! Espero que este te agrade xD!

**Tama**.- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este cáp, tmb te agrade!

**kagomechan**.- jajaja si, y en este cáp hay mas lemmon…(o eso trate de hacer xD) espero q te haya gustado!! xD

**Sakura-Undomiel****.- **si lo se, mil disculpas xD, pero como q se me fue la onda y pues ya ni modo la regué, es que en este fic quiero hacer un poco mas tierno a Yuki jajaja xD aunque de miedo o.ò, bueno trataré de centrarme tal y como son! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

**vivikuroi****.- **jajaja gracias por el comentario, y pues como dije arriba, mil disculpas xD! Jajaja a ver que puedo hacer para hacer llorar a Yuki Jajajajaja, si se ve tierno llorando, pero me da un poco de lastima! xD

**Tammiii-chan****.- **Muchas gracias! –sonrojo- jeje espero que este cáp, tmb te guste!!!

**Bueno sin ****mas**** por el momento me despido!!! Cuídense!!! Gracias por leer!!!!**

**Por**

**DarkKasami **


	9. Bienvenidos al Confession Hotel

Hola!!!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza!!!! Y bueno acá esta el capitulo! Espero lo disfruten!!

**Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen**

**Por Fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp 9.-****Bienvenidos a **_**Confession **__**Hotel**_

-mierda…- recargo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Shu- debimos quitarnos las camisas-

-je…-apenas dejo escapar una risita, recargándose en el cuerpo de Yuki- ya ni modo-

-…-

-Yuki…como que te esta gustando ser el uke…verdad?- sonrisa pícara

-baka! Deja que vuelva a mi cuerpo y…- Shuichi lo calló con un beso, tras un momento se separaron para volverse a besar, pero de forma más tranquila transmitiéndose sus sentimientos.

**♥♥♥♥♥**

-wooo!!- Exclamo Shuichi- esta habitación esta hermosa!!!-

-…- Yuki lo veía indiferente- a mi se me hace una recámara común y corriente-

-eres un aguado Yuki…como estarán los cuartos?!- y sin decir mas, boto las maletas y se fue corriendo hacía los cuartos dejando a Yuki

-tsk…ese niño…-

-Wooo!!! Yuki la cama es de agua!!!!- gritaba emocionado, saltando sobre la cama, como niño chiquito

-…- no presto atención y se dispuso a salir al balcón. En el avión luego de hacer sus "cosas" con Shuichi salieron como si nada encontrándose con unas miradas curiosas por parte de Hiro y Suguru, sonrió, esos dos serían una buena pareja.

Llegaron a Kyoto en poco tiempo y los llevaron a unos de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Todos estaban acomodándose en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en lugar de eso parecían pequeños departamentos y muy lujosos, Tohma era bueno escogiendo esos lugares.

-Yuuuuki!!!- gritaba a la vez que lo abrazaba por los hombros

-que quieres?-

-Yuki…yo tengo algo que decirte…- lentamente lo fue soltando, para bajar su mirada un poco sonrojado-yo…verás…-empezó a sudar frío, Yuki lo iba a matar o lo iba a felicitar, no salían de esas dos posibilidades.

-Dilo de una buena vez…-lo miró, que traía en mente?

-yo…te acuerdas del libro que tenías que escribir?-

-…-quedo paralizado…el libro!!! Se había olvidado por completo!- Shuichi! Por que no me recordaste! Maldita sea!!- bufó molesto- si le hablo ahorita quizás me de oportunidad de escribir lo demás- como loco fue a su maleta y sacó su laptop, para prenderla y empezar a escribir.

-Yuki…- el escritor no lo pelaba- Yuki…-seguía escribiendo como loco- YUKI!- grito, llamando la atención del escritor

-que quieres?!-

-yo escribí lo demás- soltó, tragando duramente. Yuki lo miraba atónito, ese chiquillo había escrito lo demás de su libro!?

-que…-

-así es Yuki, como tú estabas haciendo mi trabajo, ni modo de que yo me haya quedado sin ayudarte a ti, y decidí escribir lo demás, aún sabiendo que me matarías si lo hiciera mal- miró al piso, esperando la regañiza que recibiría; pero pasaron los segundos y no decía nada, así que alzo un poco la mirada, encontrándose con una profunda mirada.

-se lo entregaste a la editora?-pregunto con voz queda

-si-

-…-sin decir nada, dejó la laptop en la mesa y salió del cuarto, dejado a un perplejo Shuichi.

-Yuki…-soltó en un suspiro

.-.-.-.-.

Sabía muy bien que Shuichi lo quería ayudar, pero eso lo había enojado bastante, que tal si los lectores no les gustaba la redacción?...eso sería muy problemático. Seguía caminando por los pasillos del hotel tratando de despejar su mente, de repente algo paso por su mente, cuando había ido la editora por el libro? Ya tendría tiempo?. Su celular sonó de repente, le habían enviado mensaje.

-"maestro Yuki, el libro le agrado bastante a la editorial, al igual que a las personas que lo compran, se ha vendido como pan caliente!, le mando muchas felicitaciones; también me mandaron decir que tendría 4 meses de vacaciones, claro después de la firma de autógrafos que va a dar por allá…que envidia, bueno sin mas que avisar me despido; salúdeme a Shuichi"- una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, pero desapareció al instante. Tenía que hablar con Shuichi; así que se encamino a su habitación.

En cambio con Hiro, había invitado a Suguru a su habitación, para pasar un rato…

-estas habitaciones están mas grandes que mi casa- decía mientras abría un jugo, y le entregaba otro a Suguru que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama.

-gracias, pues ya ves que Tohma es un experto en encontrar hoteles lujosos, lo que me llamó la atención de este hotel, fue su nombre "_Confession__"_-

-ni se diga de lo lujoso, y lo del nombre…pues creo que solo es para llamar la atención…oh nunca había estado en una cama de agua- se acerco y se dejo caer en la cama, haciendo que se moviera graciosamente- oh que rico se siente-

-yo jamás me he acostado en una cama de agua- decía un poco sonrojado. Hiro sonrió de lado, se levanto y fue hasta Suguru, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacía la cama, cayendo juntos.

-Hiro! Que haces?!- preguntaba todo sonrojado, aún siendo agarrado por la mano de Hiro

-pues mostrándote como es una cama de agua-sonrisa pervertida

.-.-.-.-.-

-Si…si…muchas gracias- cerró el teléfono para después dar un suspiro

-Tohma!!! Que paso na no da?-preguntaba desde el sillón

-que todo esta listo, mañana en la noche es el concierto, o sea que desde temprano deben ensayar un poco- se dejo caer en el sillón, y dar otro suspiro de cansancio.

Ryuichi solo lo seguía con la mirada, Tohma…su amigo de hace tantos años…la verdad es que estaba enamorado de él, pero no podía estarlo mas…, Tohma tenía esposa; y aparte también se enamoro de su pequeño Shuichi…a el siempre le iban a tocar amores no correspondidos?! Bajo la mirada decepcionado, que vida la suya…

Tohma en cambio lo miraba intensamente, sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta el, se puso a la altura de su cara y lo beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-taran…taran…que bonito hotel- cantaba felizmente Tatsuha que paseaba por los pasillos, de repente voltea y ve a "Shuichi" una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro, decidió ir tras el, nunca podría tener otra oportunidad así.

-bien…tranquilo, hablarás con Shuichi y asunto arreglado!- decía para si, mientras iba a su habitación. De repente sienten como lo abrazan por la cintura, causándole un escalofrío.

-Hola Shu-chan porque tan solito??- preguntaba muy melosamente

-"tenías que ser tu animal!!!"- pensaba mientras trataba de zafarse de su "amistoso" abrazo- déjame en paz!- pidió

-no puedo…es que eres tan adorable…-y sin previo aviso volteo a Yuki para quedar frente a frente, Yuki solo sudaba frió…_que no haga nada de lo que pienso que va a hacer…_Tatsuha se iba acercando a sus labios…_mierda! Si lo va a hacer! Piensa, piensa!..._ en eso alguien interrumpió

-con que aquí estas Tatsuha- dijo enfadada

-No-Noriko jejeje- soltó a Yuki y vio nerviosamente a Noriko- que haces por aquí?

-mmm…-sin mas tomo a Tatsuha por la oreja y se lo llevo arrastrando

-aah! Duele!! Shuichi ayúdame!!- pero solo vio como "Shuichi" sonreía y se daba la vuelta para seguir con su camino – buaa alguien que me ayude!- pedía a gritos

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hi-Hiro…-respiraba entrecortadamente

-…- el solamente lo miraba. Después de haberlo jalado hacía la cama, se había posicionado sobre él causando un notable sonrojo en el pequeño; y ahora solamente se miraban- Suguru…- se acercaba lentamente hacía los labios del menor

-…-se había sonrojado mas… en serio Hiro lo iba a besar?... sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban, ya faltaba poco, así que sin mas espero por aquel beso que ansiaba; pero pasaron los segundos y nada pasaba, así que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y vio a Hiro mirándolo dulcemente.

-Suguru- rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después apartarse, dejando a un confundido Suguru.

-q-que fue e-eso?- preguntaba torpemente a la vez que se sentaba en la cama

-un beso en la mejilla- respondió sin más.

-no…por qué?-lo miraba interrogante, quería una respuesta.

-nada más…- quito el contacto visual y fue a la cocina. Que estaba a punto de hacer!?, que tal si Suguru no quería eso…no quería perder su amistad. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, tenía que tranquilizarse.

-…-en cambio Suguru temblaba como gelatina; por que Hiro se había comportado así?...un escalofrió recorrió su espalda…el quería ese beso…pero…y si Hiro solo estaba jugando?...no, no podía ser, el no era de esas personas…entonces…por que?. No quería quedarse con la duda, era ahora o nunca, así que se encamino hacía la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shuichi en cambio después de lo de Yuki decidió irse a acostar, no tenía mas opción, ahorita sería inútil hablar con el…y mas con el humor que se cargaba…abrazó fuertemente su almohada, no quería otra pelea con el…volteo hacia el reloj…las dos de la mañana.

Escucho como abrían la puerta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se incorporo, para después levantarse para ver quien era…sonrió…quien mas podía ser…si no…Yuki

Aventó las llaves en la mesa y volteo hacía la puerta de la recamara, viendo a Shuichi, sonrió. Lentamente fue caminando hacía el, tenía que disculparse…mmm…algo difícil…

Shuichi en cambio solo lo veía caminando hacía el…que le iba a decir?...espero que nada malo…sin querer pequeñas lágrimas fueron resbalando por sus mejillas; esto lo advirtió Yuki….por que estaba llorando su baka?...llego hasta el y lo abrazo

-por que lloras?-

-Yuki…-decía entre jadeos- no quiero que te enojes conmigo…- se abrazo fuertemente a el; lo amaba demasiado, por eso no quería verlo enojado…

-no lo estoy…-Shuichi se separo un poco del abrazo y lo miro confundido

-eh…?-

-no estoy enojado- sonrió para después darle un rápido beso en los labios

-co…como que…no estas enojado?- Yuki lo miro, le hizo ademán para que entraran a la habitación, Shuichi asintió y se fue a sentar a la cama, seguido de Yuki.

-me enoje al principio…si, pero fue por que tenía la preocupación de que el público no aceptara la forma de escribir…-miro a su amante, lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, Shuichi solo no salía de esa sorpresa, en serio ese era Yuki?

-pero me llego un mensaje de la editora, diciéndome que el libro se había vendido muy bien y que hasta tenía vacaciones- empujo a Shuichi haciendo que quedará recostado en la cama, Yuki se posiciono sobre el, empezando a besarle amorosamente.

- y eso…-bajaba por el cuello dándole leves besos- me ha dado mucha tranquilidad…- fue desabotonando la camisa con mucha calma. Shuichi en cambio disfrutaba de aquellas caricias.

-y…a que se debe…que te comportes así?- la curiosidad le ganó

-es tu premio…-sonrió de lado, a la vez que su mano se posesionaba sobre la entrepierna de Shuichi-

----------------

-Noriko…por favor, déjame salir!!!!- pedía a gritos

-no-respondió sin mas

-vale, esta bien, no salgo de la habitación, pero tenías que amarrarme?!?!- la miraba interrogante a la ves que veía como las cuerdas apretaban su cuerpo- no debías ir tan lejos!- se movía de un lado a otro junto con la silla, a ver si podía zafarse un poco- tengo que ir con Tohma!-

-ahorita no puedes ir con el- le decía mirando a través de la ventana- solo espera un poco mas- se dirigió a la cama, para acostarse y quedarse dormida

-Noriko!!! Carajo!!! No me dejes así!!!!- grito a todo pulmón, ganándose como premio que le aventaran el cenicero- Buaa…eso dolió…-pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

ººººººº

-La última bocina va allá arriba- apunto con su dedo la dirección

-enseguida- respondió el señor

-ya todo esta listo…-suspiro- solo falta que vengan los demás para ensayar- volteó hacia atrás mirando el lugar donde iban a dar el concierto, era realmente grande…sonrió…se sentía feliz.

-Tohma…-hablo una voz a sus espaldas….ya sabía quien era

-que paso Ryuichi?-pregunto indiferentemente

-por…por que hiciste eso?...lo de ayer…-preguntaba con la mirada gacha

-…-Tohma lo volteo a ver- Ryuichi…tu me gustas…-

-pe…pero tu esposa…- a cambio Tohma solo le sonrió

--------

Salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura, pero al llegar a la habitación no diviso a Shuichi, lo busco por toda la estancia pero sin rastro de el…donde estaba el baka?!

-oye y por que le pusieron así a este hotel?-preguntaba a Sayuri, su nueva amiga por así decirlo, la conoció cuando bajaba del elevador, la chica era mucama, traía varias sábanas y se le cayeron, Shuichi la fue a ayudar y aprovecho para entablar una conversación con ella.

-je…-se sonrojo, el hombre era muy apuesto- pues según me han dicho…este hotel tiene como magia…- Shuichi la miro interrogante

-como que magia?-

-si…aquí las personas que se gustan mutuamente y son puros sus sentimientos terminan por confesarse…-

-ah…por eso le pusieron Confession…-

-si, así es-termino con una sonrisa, Shuichi también le sonrió, era una chica simpática.

-BAKA!- gritaron a sus espaldas, Shuichi solo sudo un poco

-Sayuri…nos vemos luego, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto platicar contigo…-

-igualmente, hasta luego…- se despidieron y Shuichi fue hasta Yuki

-por que demonios te sales del cuarto sin decirme nada!-

-Yuki…ni que me hubiera ido tan lejos…-dejo escapar una tímida sonrisa- aparte hice una amiga!-

-aagh…olvídalo…-

-ah Yuki debes irte ya, a ensayar…si no lo haces tendrás muchos problemas- Yuki empezó a sentirse mal…jamás había dado un concierto…tendría que cantar y moverse de aquí para allá?...como Shuichi podía soportar eso….lo volteó a ver

-Yuki te ves pálido…-llevo su mano a su frente

-pues como quieres que este….jamás he dado un concierto…no se como hacerlo!!-

-Yuki solo relájate…-lo tomo por los hombros mirándose profundamente- solo debes estar tranquilo…aparte Ryuichi va a estar ahí…-

-eso es lo mas grave del problema…- Shuichi solo pudo sonreír

-Shuichi…en serio que esto es de admirar…-dijo volteando la mirada a otro lado

-eh…-

-nada olvídalo…-

ºªªºªº------

Tras ensayar horas antes, la hora del concierto daba inició, el presentador estaba dando unas palabras al público…y eso que le importaba!!! Estaba hecho unos nervios!!...

-"maldita maldición o lo que sea, Shuichi es el que debe estar aquí, tonta estrella fugaz!"- miro el cielo estrellado con infinita furia- "aparte tengo que vestirme con esta ridícula ropa!!!!???"

-tranquilo…-le dijo Hiro- esto… velo como una diversión- le sonrió, en cambio Yuki lo miro con odio

-ejem…voy a ver a Sugu...digo a afinar mi guitarra…-y salió casi corriendo de la vista de Yuki

Toc…toc… tocaron la puerta de su camerino y tras esto abrieron la puerta dejando ver a Shuichi, quien al entrar luego, luego se dirigió hacía donde estaba Yuki.

-Yuki…-lo llamó bajito- si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas!, le diré a Tohma que solo Ryuichi salga al escenario, no quiero que te sientas mal…-

-baka…no quiero que hablen mal de ti al no presentarte al concierto…aparte te lo debo- Shuichi lo vio con ternura y sin contenerse mas lo abrazó.

-Oh Yuki…muchas gracias…-

- Y AHORA TENEMOS A LOS INTEGRANTES DE NITTLE GRASPER- anunciaba el presentador, seguido de gritos de los fans

-bien…ya te va a tocar subir…-lo miro- Yuki en serio gracias…-

-mmm…es por que ya te comprendo…- se separaron, cuando Yuki iba a dar el primer paso se sintió mareado…no…no ahorita…tenía que salir…pero cayo redondo al suelo

-Yuki!...-Shuichi iba a ayudar a Yuki pero el también se sintió mareado y cayo desmayado a lado el

-Y AHORA LES PRESENTO A LOS DE BAD LUCK…-

**----Continuará-----**

**Hola!!!**

**Ya se me quieren matar, mutilar, quitarme miembro por miembro y verme sufrir lentamente…nooo!! Por favor!!...les pido mil disculpas…he estado ocupada y luego no se me venía nada a la mente…como siempre…**

**Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero les haya gustado…y bueno no pude resistirme a la pareja TohmaxRyuichi lo siento! A muchos (si no es q a todos) no les ha de agradar esta pareja…perdón! No ****me ****pude resistir T-T**

**Snif…sin más que decir, me despido, cuídense mucho!**

**Atte.**

**DarkKasami**


	10. Fin

Hola!, Hola! Mil Disculpas por subirlo hasta ahorita, es que me puse mal, caí en depresión estas vacaciones (ya saben cosas de adolescentes) y hasta ahorita se me dio continuar esto xD.

Bueno pues espero que les agrade!

**Por Fin te Comprendo**

**Cáp. 10.-**** Fin**

Y AHORA TENEMOS A LOS INTEGRANTES DE NITTLE GRASPER- anunciaba el presentador, seguido de gritos de los fans

-bien…ya te va a tocar subir…-lo miro- Yuki en serio gracias…-

-mmm…es por que ya te comprendo…- se separaron, cuando Yuki iba a dar el primer paso se sintió mareado…no…no ahorita…tenía que salir…pero cayo redondo al suelo

-Yuki!...-Shuichi iba a ayudar a Yuki pero el también se sintió mareado y cayo desmayado a lado el

-Y AHORA LES PRESENTO A LOS DE BAD LUCK…-

♥♥♥♥

Yuki…te amo…

Yo también Shuichi…

Sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, abrió los ojos poco a poco, donde demonios estaba?, reviso a su alrededor…estaba en el camerino y a su lado yacía Yuki…Yuki!?

-Yuki!- un momento…se miro las manos, la ropa con la que vestía…no…no podía ser!- YUKI!!!- lo zarandeo con fuerza, logrando apenas que el mencionado abriera un poco los ojos.

-eh…?- miro a Shuichi…- eh?!...-se despertó por completo, mirando a su amante y luego a el.

-YUKI!!!- lo abrazó- por fin estamos en nuestros cuerpos!!!-

-…-Yuki solo pudo sonreír un poco…por fin, cada quien en su cuerpo!

Toc… toc

-Yuki!!! Ya teníamos que estar en el escenario desde hace 10 minutos!- entro de golpe Hiro- eh…creo que interrumpo…-dijo cuando vio a los dos enamorados abrazándose

-Hiro!!!! Por fin estamos bien!!-

-eh…?- lo miro confundido

-cada quien en su cuerpo- finalizo Yuki

-EH?! En serio!?- miro a Shuichi y luego a Yuki y de Yuki a Shuichi- que bien!!!-

-sí!!!-exclamo emocionado- así Yuki ya no tendrá que dar mi concierto-

-mmm…- lo miro enojado

-jajaja bueno, hablando de concierto, Shuichi! Hay que irnos ya!- sin darle tiempo de mas, jalo a Shuichi y se lo llevo al escenario

-suerte baka- murmuro un sonriente Yuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos antes…

-Y AHORA LES PRESENTO A LOS DE BAD LUCK…- los gritos de los fans no se hicieron esperar

-bueno…hay que subir- dijo Fujisaki

-espera…"Shuichi" aún no esta aquí…-

-donde estará!?- menciono preocupado- tenemos que salir ya, mi primo se enojará-

-descuida Suguru, ya sé que hacer…-dijo con voz insegura

-en serio?- lo miro dudosamente

-eh…solo espero que funcione je, vamos- le hizo la señal y subieron juntos

Mas gritos se escucharon en el lugar, Hiro y Suguru solo sonreían, el anfitrión les pasó el micrófono.

-Muy buenas noches!! Como están?- a respuesta solo mas gritos emocionados. Hiro los saludo y se acerco a Ryuichi. Los demás solo lo miraban interrogante.

-Sakuma, Shuichi tuvo unos pequeños asuntos y por eso no subió, puede comenzar el concierto mientras sube?-

-claro que si na no da!!!-Hiro le dio el micrófono- Hola Tokio!! Bueno ya se que el programa dice que comienza Bad Luck, pero vamos a hacer una pequeña modificación!- miro a Tohma y a Noriko, ellos entendieron y la música empezó a sonar, el público solo gritaba emocionado.

-gracias- regreso con Suguru- voy por "Shuichi", cuando Sakuma termine esta canción ya habremos vuelto- Suguru solo asintió, y así Hiro fue por Yuki.

Suguru solo lo vio retirarse…ahora se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos…le gustaba Hiro…y demasiado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ah…ah…-jadeaba de cansancio- Hiro…estoy cansado…-

-cállate…- caminaron un poco mas y vieron a Suguru- Hey Suguru!-el mencionado volteó formándole una sonrisa al verlos

-pensé que iban a tardar más, apenas va a empezar la canción-

-qué canción es?- pregunto Shuichi

-la de Predilection -a Shuichi le brillaron los ojitos, esa canción se la había enseñado Sakuma en sus ratos libres y se la había aprendido muy bien.

-Hiro…Suguru quieren salir en esta canción?-

-eh, por qué no?- sonrisa desafiante por parte de Hiro- que dices Suguru?-

-bueno habrá que hacer el intento…-trato de poner una gran sonrisa, pero la sonrisa fue de puro nerviosismo…

-bien!-

.-.-.-.-.

[La letra se las pongo en español, ok? Jejeje, Amiga Ariel tome prestado esto xD, y pónganla para que le de ambiente Jajajajaja xDD

La música hizo acto de presencia, esta canción iba dedicada a sus dos amores y la iba a cantar con el corazón.

_Después de la eternidad la noche acabará  
__Y cuando pase no habrá escape  
__No cambiara nada el tiempo que pasamos  
__Aun cuando no había protección._

-_Tohma…-_lo volteo a ver un instante, este capto la mirada y le sonrió

_Me gustaría marcarte para estar dentro de ti  
__Encerrándote en mi mente__Y  
cuando pasa grito y cierro mis ojos  
__Sin escuchar extendía mi predilección_

Agarró con fuerza el micrófono

_Posible no es tu amor__Ante esta situación__El amor para el es mayor_

Lo miro otra vez con tristeza, amaba a ese rubio…

_No es suficiente, son solo más que palabras  
__No me abandones, quiero que sea revelado  
__Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre  
__Miras mis ojos como aquella primera vez_

Alguien mas estaba cantando a coro con el, volteó la mirada y vio a Shuichi..._Shuichi!_!... sonrió con alegría. El público no se hizo del rogar y empezó a gritar aún mas emocionado.

Shuichi junto con los demás empezaron a entrar al escenario Hiro se situó a lado de Noriko y Suguru a lado de su primo, mientras que los cantantes se sonreían mutuamente.

Miraron al frente y continuaron cantando. Hiro como pudo había encontrado una forma de meter la guitarra a la canción y por el momento le quedaba muy bien y Suguru también hacía su esfuerzo.

_Al fin y al cabo mis labios son amargos,  
__Yo nací para traicionar.  
__Pierdes la razón en tu nube de confusión  
__Hundiéndote en tu inmensa predilección_

_No hay forma ni luz  
__Desde donde estoy,  
__Ven a recatarme por favor_

_No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche  
__No me abandones, aun intento llegar hasta ti  
__Una noche más¿Quién de los dos escapará?  
__Me gustaría poder saber la verdad_

_No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad  
__No me abandones, yo limpiare y evitaré el dolor  
__Una noche más, de verdadero e inmenso amor  
__Ya todo acabó¿serás mío esta vez?_

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba tras las cortinas, viendo a su amante, de verdad que se desempeñaba muy bien, hacían buen dueto esos cabeza-huecas

_Este juego no parece terminar ¿Cuándo podrá llegar al final?_

_No es suficiente, son solo más que palabras  
__No me abandones, quiero que sea revelado  
__Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre  
__Miras mis ojos como aquella primera vez_

_No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche  
__No me abandones, aun intento llegar hasta ti  
__Una noche más¿Quién de los dos escapará?  
__Me gustaría poder saber la verdad_

_No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad  
__No me abandones, yo limpiare y evitaré el dolor  
__Una noche más, de verdadero e inmenso amor  
__Ya todo acabó¿serás mío esta vez?_

_No es suficient__e  
__No me abandones  
__Una noche más  
__No es suficiente  
__No me abandones  
__Una noche más  
__No es suficiente__…_

El público empezó a aplaudir y a lanzar gritos de emoción, eso había sido fantástico!

Shuichi y Ryuichi solo se miraron y sonrieron, que bueno que les había gustado.

Y así siguieron durante todo el concierto, cantando, actuando y demás, haciendo que el público terminara realmente contento; ahora se encontraban en los camerinos.

-eso si fue un gran concierto!-

-tienes razón Hiro…-le contesto Suguru con una sonrisa

-esto hay que celebrarlo!!- gritó Noriko a la vez que abría una champaña

-yo quiero!!!-el colado hizo acto de presencia alzando su copa

-cállate Tatsuha-

-Snif…-

-oigan…donde están Tohma y Ryuichi? Al igual que Shuichi y Yuki?-pregunto Suguru

-mmm…quien sabe…-respondió Noriko con una leve sonrisa

-mmm bueno…yo ya me voy a dormir, ustedes síganse divirtiendo- decía Suguru para levantarse de su asiento-estoy cansado jeje-

-bueno, entonces te acompaño-dijo Hiro para levantarse también

-no, no importa Hiro…-pronuncio con un leve sonrojo

-vamos…-tomo del brazo a Suguru y se volvió hacía la puerta- nos vemos, buenas noches Tatsuha, Noriko-san-

-buenas noches-respondieron los dos

Después de que se fueron Noriko y Tatsuha se quedaron solitos, tomando champaña.

.-.-.-.-.

-ah…Yuki…aah…-se revolvía entre sus brazos

-no…te muevas tanto…-metió los tres dedos tratando de ensanchar la pequeña entrada

-Yuki…por favor…-suplico viéndolo con aquellos ojos deseosos, Yuki no se hizo del rogar y lo penetro de un golpe

-aah!!...-unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos

-lo...siento, te lastime?-Yuki sonó preocupado??

-pre...preocupado por mi Yuki?-le mostró una tímida sonrisa a lo cual Yuki volteo a otro lado

-contéstame, si o no?-

-no…no del todo-

-muy bien- mostro una sonrisa de depravado sexual a lo que asusto a Shuichi

-Yuki?...-tras terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Yuki lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas- aah! Yuki!...-

-mmm…-eso si que era delicioso, ya extrañaba ser el que manejaba estas situaciones, extrañaba sentirse dentro de su amado, sus gemidos descontrolados por el placer que le brindaba…

Sin notarlo cambiaron posiciones, ahora Yuki es el que esta abajo y Shuichi arriba.

Shuichi se acerco a la boca del escritor para besarlo con infinita ternura mostrando sus sentimientos, para después dejarse llevar por la pasión que lo rodeaba en ese momento; Yuki se sorprendió al principio pero se dejo llevar.

Shuichi tomo con sus manos las manos de su amado escritor, las apretó con fuerza y empezó a moverse, arriba-abajo, adelante-atrás, un vaivén de movimientos que empezaron a volver loco al rubio.

-mm…ah…Shu…-por instinto empezó a mover las caderas para ayudarlo un poco.

-ah…Yuki…-

-mmm…-se soltó de una mano y la dirigió a la parte sensible del peli rosa, empezando a masturbarle.

-aah…Yu…ki…no…voy a aguantar…mucho-

El rubio en cambio sonrió un poco.

♥♥♥♥♥

-gracias Hiro, por acompañarme-sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

-no hay problema…bueno nos vemos!- dio media vuelta y se fue alejando hacía su habitación, pero en eso sintió que lo jalaban, así que volteo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fujisaki besándolo...muy bien…eso no se lo esperaba. Pero no se hizo del rogar y empezó a corresponderle. Después de un buen rato, el aire empezó a hacer falta y tuvieron que separarse.

Hiro solo veía fijamente a Suguru…se veían tan tierno…estaba completamente rojo.

-bu-buenas n-noches- sin mas se soltó de Hiro y se encerró en su habitación

-tan siquiera…hemos avanzado un poco…je- susurró para después empezar a caminar hacía su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

♥♥♥♥ Fin♥♥♥♥ Jajaja no es cierto sigan leyendo xD

-lo que intento decirte Ryuichi, es de que me voy a separar de Mika!- grito a la vez que le daba un certero golpe a la puerta, después de esto se sentó recargándose sobre ella

Mientras que del otro lado, veíamos al vocalista de NG muy confundido…no sabía que pensar…

-"amo a Tohma…pero esto esta mal…no quiero que Mika y Tohma tengan serios problemas…"- una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla

-verás Ryuichi…Mika y yo no somos felices, lo se al vernos como nos tratamos, parecemos extraños en la misma casa, y yo ya me canse de esto y decidí empezar otra vez…junto contigo…Ryuichi- suspiro

Lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a Ryuichi en un mar de lágrimas, Tohma se levanto y lo abrazó

-Tohma…-

♥♥♥♥

La gira dio su fin, y así todos cansados regresaron a sus casas, debían dormir! Ya les hacía mucha falta

Metió la llave y abrió la puerta

-Por fin en casa!!! Wiii!!!- exclamo para después ir a su recámara para cambiarse

-estúpido niño, como se atreve a dejarme con todas estas maletas…tsk- botó las maletas a lado de la entrada, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Yuki!-regresaba ya con su pijama puesta- ya me…-se calló, Yuki en verdad estaba enojado, trago duro…tenía que irse de ahí, ya!- b-buenas noches!- y sin mas salió corriendo hacía su habitación, acostándose y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Yuki en cambio tenía muchas venitas, maldito mocoso! Sin más se fue a su estudio, tenía que relajarse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hiro…-

-Suguru…a mi…me gustas mucho…y…bueno…- Hiro estaba muy nervioso, había decidido invitar a su casa a Suguru y ahí confesarle todo lo que sentía por el…pero era difícil

-Hiro…-sonrió- a mi…también me gustas mucho- sonrojo-

-entonces…te quería pedir…quieres…este…andar conmigo?- cerro los ojos a la vez que un notable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

-…-Suguru lo miro fijamente, toda la cara la tenía roja "en serio me ha pedido andar con el?! ", sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, y sin mas se levanto a abrazarlo, para después darle un beso

-eso es un si?-

-si…Hiro-

-Oh!! Gracias Suguru!!-y sin esperar mas, empezó a besarlo con infinita ternura…quería mucho a ese niño, jamás lo dejaría ir.

♥♥♥♥

La empresa NG estaba con mucho movimiento, pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y mas nuestros queridos chicos de Bad Luck

-No pueden trabajar mejor!! – sacó su magnum y disparo hacía Shuichi, quien apenas logró evadir la bala

-K!! No dispares!!!- decía con lagrimitas en los ojos

-la próxima semana deben sacar otro disco, y apenas tienen 6 canciones de 16!-

-tranquilo K, las tendremos a tiempo-decía Hiro- así que relájate

-aagh…-vio su reloj- ya es tarde, ya váyanse, pero mañana quiero que trabajen mejor que hoy! Do you understand?!-

-si!- respondieron todos rápidamente

-…- vio a todos con mirada asesina y después de esto salió del estudio

-esta vez, si que K estaba enojado-

-ni lo digas Suguru…-le respondió Shuichi

-bueno Shuichi, nosotros ya nos vemos-dijo Hiro a la vez que le tomaba la mano a su ya novio Suguru, este en cambio solo se sonrojo, aún no estaba acostumbrado a estas muestras de cariño.

-claro Hiro- respondió con una sonrisa, después de esto los dos salieron de ahí dejando a Shuichi

-que día…-suspiro- agarro su mochila, sus notas y salió de ahí- espero que hoy Yuki no este enojado-camino hasta la entrada y ahí vio parada, a un lado de la puerta a alguien fumando. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de emoción.

-estúpido niño, todavía que lo vengo a recoger, sale tarde del trabajo!-

-Yuki?- el nombrado volteo con cara de pocos amigos

-Oh! Yuki!- se lanzo hacía el abrazándolo fuertemente- gracias por venir por mi!!! Eres el mejor!!-

-si…pero ya déjame en paz!-Shuichi lo soltó, después lo tomo de la mano, incitándolo a caminar con el.

-Yuki, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo, K me disparo!-

-te lo habrás merecido-

-claro que no! En serio que hice mi mayor esfuerzo! Y mañana nos va a hacer trabajar el doble, yo lo se- empezó a llorar

-si…ya no llores, eres hombre, o no?-volteo a mirarlo…ese baka…será muy idiota…_pero yo_…

-y sabes que es raro? Ahora Tohma esta de muy buen humor…da miedo…-

-será por que por fin ya es feliz?...si serás tarado-

-no me digas así!...pero en fin soy feliz si Ryuichi también lo es a lado de Tohma- termino con una gran sonrisa

-…-

-Yuki…-volteo a mirar al peli rosa, estaba sonriendo- te amo mucho Yuki- Yuki sonrió

-quieres ir a comer algo?- Shuichi lo miro con ojos brillosos

-si!!!- empezó a correr y saltar de felicidad

-baka…yo también te amo- susurro con una sonrisa

-Yuki! Apúrate! Acabo de ver un puesto de comida!- le hacía señas para que caminara mas rápido

-ya voy-

♥♥♥♥ **FIN** ♥♥♥♥

Bueno…aquí acaba la historia…espero que les haya agradado este capitulo

Y pues perdonen mucho por la demora…T-T es que estuvieron horribles estos 2 meses…snif…snif

Pero bueno, pude darle fin a este fic :3!!

Muchísimas Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron!! Me motivaron mucho!!! Gracias!

Y Bueno, se me cuidan y a ver si nos vemos en otro fic jeje!

Bye! Bye:3


End file.
